Midnight Sun
by PierceTheLavi
Summary: Emma comes to Forks with a past she want to desperately hide. And the she meets Jacob. Bada-boom, Bada-bing. Jacob imprints on her. But what if old grudges come back to haunt them? Will their love surive? And is Emma what everyone thinks she is?
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

Chapter 1: Escapede

I stood out on the humid, cold, dark sky of London, England waiting for my cab as I attempt to make a run for my life. As my cab arrives, I'm thinking this through. Should I go? Yes, he's hunting you down. He'll never find you there'' I think to myself.

Hey miss, Do you want this cab cause I don't have all day.'' the cabbie says.

Yeah I do','I say and threw my bags in the boot and jump into the cab.

Where to ?" the cabdriver asks.

The airport ',' I mumble. And where exactly was I going? Heading straight to Forks.

I bought my ticket to Seattle and would be taking a connecting flight from there onward to Port Angeles and then a taxi to Forks. I boarded the plane at around 1 p.m. I feel slightly anxious but I assure myself that what I'm doing is for the best.

I drifted off into sleep and I didn't wake up until the bitchy air-stewardess woke me up. I got my luggage and sat down at one of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs at the airport. I had about half and hour to my next flight to Port Angeles. I opened my handbag and dug for my handphone. I dialed a number and waited.

Hello?''A girl's voice spoke over the phone.

Hey, Bella. It's me, Emma. I'm at Seattle now and I think I'll be at Forks by evening. Have you told Charlie that I'm coming?'' I say urgently.

Yeah, I have. I haven't got the room ready for you yet but you can bunk in with me',' She says calmly

Ok. Thanks so much for everything. I owe you big time',' I say, gratefully.

You don't owe me anything, Emma. Just get here safely.''Bella says.

Ok.I gotta go now. I'll get a taxi to your place.'' I say

Bye then.'' Bella says.

Bye.'' I say and put down. In the plane, I think about many things. I was going to enroll in Forks High and I dreaded it. Well at least Bella had it easy," I think. I'm tall, a brunnette, have dark brown eyes and I'm slim. I have thin lips and high cheekbones. My hair is long and wavy. My skin tone were fair but I wasn't pale like Bella.

I board the plane and and I read a book to keep myself entertained. When the plane touched down,I got my luggage,went through customs and halted a cab.I directed him to the Swan's residence and sat impatiently in the car,fidgeting with my fingers.

Forks hasn't changed much," I think as the taxi sped down the lane that leads to the Swan's house. And before I know it I'm at here. I pay the cabbie,get my bags and run to the doorstep,feeling excited and anxious.

I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. I tapped my feet impatiently while waiting for someone to answer the door and get a shock when the door is flunged open and it's not Bella. It's someone else.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

Chapter 2 :The Cullens

Who are you?'' I ask a bit rudely then I intended to, my eyes beholding the most striking, handsomest and pale face.

I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend,'' he says formally, with a smile playing on the edges of his mouth.

Is Bella here?'' I ask but I needn't have because Bella appeared at the door just then.

Hey, Emma,"she says brightly and giving me a hug.

Hello you,"I tell Bella. Its great to see her. I go in and Charlie gives me a hug and tells me to stay for as long as I can. It was a fun evening with Edward who was ever so charming and I have dinner with Bella and Charlie, though Edward doesn't join in. I notice Edward's pale face, strange eye colour and coldness. I casually ask Edward whether he's wearing contacts.

No, I don't. Why do you ask?" he says.

Curious," I say and shrug the question off. But I can tell what he is. And I can tell he knows that I know. He leaves soon after dinner and I wait as Bella slowly clears up the table. Charlie's gone off to watch a basketball match and I follow Bella up to her room.

You don't mind,do u? I'll get the spare room ready soon,"She says apologetically, glancing at the mattress on the floor.

Sure, I don't you've done a lot for me and I really appreciate it,'' I say, smiles and jumps onto her bed. I want to ask Bella if she knows what Edward is. I cleared my throat and was about to open my mouth and blurt out what I know when there's a tapping sound coming from the window and Bella calmly gets up, and goes to the window.

Keep a secret will you?'' she ask, looking at me with a guilty look. I nod and Bella opens the window and in climbs Edward and my worst suspiciouns are confirmed as he climbs in and I give him a hard look.

You're a vampire, aren't you?" I say in a low tone.

I thought you knew. Your face gave it all away,'' Edward says with a dangerous tone.

The eye's, they're not red. Why?" I demand.

A certain reason. How did you know?'' he asks, his face livid.

Edward, Can't you read her mind?" Bella asks cutting in.

No, I can't. She's blocking me. Like you,' 'he says, his tone suddenly gentle.

I met a vampire like you. Except for the eyes of course," I say

He smiles lightly. We hunt animal. We're sort of vegetarians in a way. But we're very safe to humans,"Edward says grinning.

We?'' I repeat after him.

My family and I,"Edward says with an easy smile.

They're like you?"I ask hesistantly.

Edward laughs. Of course they are," He says.

Have any special powers?,"I ask curiously.

Mind Reader,'' Edward says shortly.

And you can't read me?'' I ask in disbelief.

He shakes his head. No I can't read you,'' he says with a small smile on his lips.

I smile, glad that he can't read me.

Edward leaves shortly after that and gives Bella a kiss on the lips and then slips out of the room.

What was that all about?" Bella says, flabbergasted.

I smile innocently and shrug. I don't know. Besides I was concerned about you,'' I say lightly.

She smiles. I can take care of myself, Emma. Anyways, want to come over and meet the Cullens tommorow night with me?"she asks excitedly.

Sure. Lets go over to the La Push Beach tommorrow. I want to see Emily and Leah too," I say happily.

Bella winces. I don't blame her: She and Leah never did get along well.

I can't. I've got something to do tommorow," she says , absent-mindedly

I frown. Well okay then, Lend me your car. I'll go down to La Push myself," I say pleadingly.

I can do better than lend you my car. I can get Edward to lend you his sports bike,'' she says while rolling her eyes. It was quite obvious she didn't like the bike.

Great then. I'll go tommorow morning and be back before evening," I say

We talk for a little more untill we finally slump off to sleep.

Next morning, I wake up but couldn't bring myself to wake up and went back to sleep. Bella came in a while later and woke me up

Wake up sleepyhead," She says throwing the curtains apart. It's a sunny morning, suprisingly. I dive under my duvet and cling on to it as Bella tries to pull it away from me. I let her pull it away from me and simply curl up and go back to sleep. Bella sighs loudly and walks out of the room. I sigh happily. then I hear footsteps again. Suddenly something ice-cold, wet and hard hits me hard on my face and my body. I jump up and see Bella grinning evilly, holding a bucket.

You so shouldn't have done that," I scream and charge at her. Bella drops the bucket and runs out, screaming. I chase after her, furious. We run downstairs and Bella nearly runs into Charlie. I crash into Edward who felt like I had purposely ran into a huge boulder and slammed hard on it. And he didn't even stagger over. He simply laughed at Bella and I while Charlie lectured us.

You could have hurt yourselves," Charlie shouted. Bella, you know what a magnet you are for danger, you should have known better," He lectured.

He went on for ages and then I went up to get ready. By the time I was back down, Charlie had left and only Bella and Edward was there. I stole a piece of toast from Bella's plate and gulped it down. She gave me a look and I smiled back innocently.

I went up afterwards and had a shower and got into some clean clothes and came back down. Edward then placed a pair of keys infront of me.

Do be carefull with the bike wherever you're going," He says seriously.

I nod and then say goodbye to him and Bella, grab the shiny, black helmet from Edward and strut out. And as soon I open the door, I had to cover my eyes. The bike which was so gloriously shiny and beautiful, stood there, calling my name. I jam the helmet on and jump onto the bike eagerly. I sped down the highway and race of to La Push.

The bike was superbly fast and heads turned as zoomed down the road. I smile gleefully. I reach La Push within half an hour. I decide to go over to Emily's and Sam's first because I knew my way there better than I did to the Blacks or the Clearwaters. I took a turning and reached their place in no time. I take off my helmet, place it securely on the bike and get off.

I walk to the door and I knock on the door as loud as I can. I stand back and wait and look at the woman whom just opened the door. She's the same but from one side of her face. Her expression instantly lights up.

Oh my god, Emma. Is that you ?" She squels

Yeah it's me, Emily,'' I say reaching over to hug her.

Well come on in then. I made same cupcakes and I want you to be the first to try them. It's a new recipe I got off the internet,"She says excitedly

I grin widely and step in to her warm and cosy kitchen. It smells great with the smell of chocolate and raspberry floating through the air, and arousing the depths of my stomach. Emily holds out a tray full of cupcakes. I take one and take a bite and chew apreciatively. And the cupcake tastes so good, I nearly swoon.

Wow, this is really good, Emily," I choke out through a mouthfull of cake.

Thank you, Emma," She says, grabbing a chair and dragging it over to where I were sitting. She sits down and I look closely at her.

What's happened to you?" I ask softly, looking at her damaged side of her beautiful face.

Oh this?" she says, her fingers skimming over the fragile skin of her face. I got mauled by a bear,"she says casually

By a bear ?"I ask, horrified

But just then we are interrupted. The front door slides open and in walks in a bunch of half- nude guys.

I instantly recognise Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater. Hey Sam, Seth,'' I say cheerfully.

Emma?"They say together.

Yeah,''

Wow. Its been a long time. How are you,'' Sam says.

I'm fine. Going to be in Forks for a while now,''I admit.

That's good to know... ,'' Sam says but he's cut of by a an excited scream from a girl a the door.

OMG, Leah!'' I yelp excitedly

Emma,''Leah screams and we run forward to hug each other.

I've missed you so much,''Leah says happily.

Me too. But I'll be here so much now, you'll get sick of me,'' I joke

She laughs and then a guy cuts in.

Come on, Leah. You can't keep your friend all to yourself you know it's rude!'' he says,smirking

Oh shut up, Paul,'' Leah says dramatically.

He's right, Leah. Emma let me introduce you to the troop,'' Sam says.

Sam did a very good job of introducing everyone to me. When I shook hands with Paul, he brought my hand to his lips and went ''Pleasure to meet you demoiselle,'' he says in this totaly fake french accent.

Charming, Monseuire,'' I say back in the same accent.

Everyone laughs and then I meet Jacob who looks the same as ever. Well way taller, more buff and cuter.

Hey Jake,'' I say, holding my hand out for him.

He stares at me and slowly takes my hand. He held my hand as if he was terrified he would lose my hand or something. But eventually he did let go. I smile and scan his looks slowly. His eyes were the most enchanting I'd ever seen. They were this this gorgeous glossy light brown colour that looked polished almost exclusively for him. I couldn't help but not stare at his eyes. He suddenly smiled at me and I blush.

I spent the rest of the afternoon throwing glances at Jacob and blushing whenever he caught me. And then before I left, Jacob rushed to the door.

Hey will you come over to La Push tommorow?" He asks me.

Depends on what I'm doing tommorow,'' I say cooly all the while wanting to say 'Of course'.

Well if you're coming over, I was wondering if you'd like to come, I could take you cliff-diving tommorow. As in like a date," He says, grinning.

Um, sure. Yeah that would be great,'' I say trying to control my glee.

Great. I'll call you tonight then,'' He says smilling widely.

I nod, smilling and get on my bike. I wave at him and then I leave. I race home and catch Edward coming out the door. Hey,'' he says casually.

Hey,'' I reply cheerfully.

Are you coming along tonight with Bella to my house?" He asks.

Yeah. I would like to meet your family. I've never meet vampires like you, so I'm preety curious about you guys,'' I admit.

He chuckles lightly and then leaves.

I went in and close the door after me and run upstairs. Bella,'' I sing when I see her on the floor, reading Wuthering Heights.

Hey, Had a good time?"She asks me.

I nod. What time are we going over to meet the Cullen family?"I ask.

Around 7-ish,'' Bella says. Oh and I've got your room ready for you,'' she adds.

I nod and walk to my room. Bella is such an angel,'' I mutter, looking around the room. The room is clean, had a sweet scent and had the basic stuff like a bed ans more. My bags were at the side. And my phone and my laptop was on the small wooden table. The room was a pale purple colour and had purple bedspreads and a purple duvet on the bed.

I dance around the room for a little and then head to the shower for a hot bath. Without realising I spend an hour in the hot bath. The hot water felt good against my skin after being out in the cold air.

I dried myself and get dressed. I help Bella get dinner ready for us and then have a quick dinner with her. Then I get dressed into a plain red t-shirt and my black jeans. I also put on a jacket because it was cold outside. I put on a little makeup and then dash down. Bella's already outside with Edward and we get in the car.

Meeting the Cullens was fun, especially vampires like Alice and Emment. I had fun meeting them. I like Alice best because we immediately hit off, they both of us being fashion fanatics. I liked Emment too because he sort of reminded me of my own brother, James. Emment is funny, mischievious, and a great big bear of the brother I had. Jasper, I found a very intresting person.

His gift made me think that the Cullens were very different from the other's. Rosalie was ok but Carlisle and Esme were absolutely wonderful. I simply adored both Carlisle and Esme. I spent my time with the Cullens knowing about each other's past and then drooling all over Carlisle's collection of books.

Please feel more than welcome to the books, Emma. I can see only how much you want to get your hands on them,'' Carlisle said, with a twinkle in his eys. I smile gratefully and ventured through the appealing books.

Carlisle even picked ot his favourites and showed them to me. He lent me two of his books and promised me I could come by anytime for the books. Esme told me to come over often and Alice made me promise we'd go shopping and have a sleepover sometime with Bella. I had a great time with the Cullens and I could tell that Bella was preety pleased about the fact that I got along well so quickly.

But it's easy to do so with the Cullens. They're so warm and gracious towards me, almost as if I were a member of their family,'' I think sleepily and head off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Imprinting

"Chapter 3: Imprinting

Next day, I wake up and get ready for school. I had already decided to register in Forks High and Bella hands over to me all my stuff and a slip with my timetable.

I got this done when you were at La Push yesterday,''she told me.

I look at her, suprised. You shouldn't have,'' I inform her.

Bella gives me a small smile. I know but I wanted too. You were so excited about going to La Push, I didin't want to stop you,'' she says getting up from the table and getting her keys.

Thanks Bella,'' I say gratefully. And I felt better about going to school just then. I didn't like my first day at a new school or places because first day meant everybody stared at you. Thankfully I had Bella and the Cullens at the very least. And I brightened up even more when I thought about my plans with Jacob today. He had called last night and we talked over the phone for ages. I was going to go meet him for cliff-diving today and I was preety peeved up about it.

We left a few minutes later in Bella's old truck. We managed to get a parking spot considering we were just on time for classes. Edward was waitng for Bella, leaning against his car lazily. I smile at him but don't follow Bella along towards him. I didnt want to interupt their only time for privacy especially since I was around.

Hey, I'm going to go ahead, ok?" I yell to Bella, walking towards school where I see Alice.

Ok,'' Bella yells back to me.

I wave at Alice then and she waves back and waits for me, tapping her foot patiently.

Wonderful. You're in all my classes!"she announces when I've walked over to her.

Wow thats great!" I say. But how do you know?"

I can see the future, Emma,"she reminds me.

Oh yeah, right. I forgot," I says, laughing lightly.

We walk off together happily to class together. I'm preety happy we're in the same class.

Hey you can go back home with me, instead of going home with Bella and Edward. I know how you feel about going with them," She says kindly.

I look at her gratefully. Thanks so much, Alice. That would be great," I say.

The rest of the day was a blur. I could tell Mike liked Bella which was kinda obvious and I could see how much Edward disliked him. My teachers were alright but I was kind of relieved when school ended.

This time Bella came along with Alice and I, home. Edward was going to go hunting wtih Jasper and Emment so she came back home with us, looking surly. Alice was also going to stay over tonight for a sleepover or as Alice said "She was bored at home".When we came home, there was a note for me.

_For Emma,_

_Jacob called for you. Wanted to talk to you about something. Wouldn't tell me what. Asked me to tell you to call him as soon as possible._

_Charlie_

I pick up the phone and immediately Jacob's number. But before the phone could even start calling, Alice wrenches the phone out of my hand and slams it down, accidently breaking the phone. I look up and glare at her.

What was that for,'' I demand

She shrugs and gives me an innocent look. You're supposed to be spending time with me, Emma!"She wails.

Well okay,"I say and watch as her face crinkles into a big smile.

I smile evilly. But after, I've called Jacob," I say.

Her face turned hard. We're supposed to have fun now,"She said, with a puppy dog face plastered on her face.

I take one look at her face and soften. Okay,"I say giving in.

She beams and hops off. I run upstairs to my room and spot my phone. I grab it and speed dial Jacob's number.

He picks up after the second dial.

Hey,"He says, his voice sounding nervous.

Hey, are we up for cliff-diving today? Cause I can't make it.,"I say dissapointed

Oh why?"Jake asks

I'm having a sleepover with Bella and Alice Cullen,"I say through gritted teeth.

Really?"His voice suddenly cold.

Yeah. Is anything wrong Jake?"I say, feeling a bit hurt by his sudden coldness

Nope. Can I come by now?"he asks.

Yeah. Of course,"I say

Okay. I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

Ok,"I say happily. I fix my hair and put on some concealer. Then I run downstairs and sit on the stairs waiting for him impatiently. Then I hear someone screaming and Alice rushes out of the kitchen.

What have you done?" she shrieks hysterically. I can't see anything!"She continues

I look at her terrified at what I might have possibly done. She gives me another nasty look and sprints out of the front door.

A while later, the doorbell rings again. I run to it and I see Jacob, who smiles widely at me the minute I opened the door.

Hey, Come on in,"I say moving back to let him in.

So, I, um, want to tell you something important,"he says hesistantly.

I nod and wait but Jake doesn't say anything. Instead he looks blankly at me back.

Well?"I ask.

Could I tell you somewhere more private?"he asks

I smile and grab his hand. This way then," I say and lead him upstairs. I walk straight to my room and close the door after Jacob.

So what is it?"I ask him again, curiousity pricking my attention more.

Jacob smiled lightly and took my hand and held it and I felt my heart beat faster.

Well its like this. There are legends that we Quileute people believe in. What we believe in is true and one of the legends states that we, Quileute people have the ability to phase into werewolves at will,"He pauses and looks at me hesistantly.

Go on,"I say encouragingly, eager to know more.

And I'm one,"Jacob finishes.

One what?"I ask confused.

A werewolf,"He says slowly.

I scan his face for a hint that might say that this was all a huge big joke. I can show you but that's not why I'm here. There are also some stuff that says we have soulmates. When you are a werewolf and you meet her, nothing else matters but her. Its called Imprinting,"Jacob says. And I've...,"He says but I cut him off.

But Jake, how is any of this possible?" I say confused.

Well its like this. Before you came, I loved Bella. And it killed me that she could only love Edward and not me. I told Bella how much I love her and that I will never stop loving her till her heart stopped beating,"he pauses and looks at me expectantly.

And you love Bella?"I ask timidly.

No, I imprinted on you,"Jacob says softly but it doesn't matter. I don't hear the last bit. All I know is that Jaocb loves Bella and I didn't know why I was getting so emotional over a guy I barely knew. I pull my hand away from Jacob and stand up, tears whelling up in my eyes. I take one more look at Jacob and then run out of the door.

I slam the door behind me and run down as fast as I can and grab the keys to the bike. I never felt more hurt in my life. There was a connection between him and me. And it was strong. I didn't know what it was but its something I never felt for anyone before but Jacob. I could hear a very panicked Jacob running after me, calling my name.

But I don't care. I barge out of the house and see Edward and Bella outside, holding hands and walking towards the door. I take one look at Bella and burst out crying. And then hurriedly wipe the tears off and get onto the bike. I turn the key in the ignition and I'm about to sped off.

Emma wait, stop. Let me explain,"Jacob shouted. But I don't care at all. I sped ahead, my mind numb, my heart shattered.


	4. Chapter 4: Vamps, Werevolves and Love

Chapter 4 : Vampires, Werevolves and a little Love.

I sat on the soft grass, watching the sun set. I cried for what seemed like ages but I didn't really keep up the flow, me being not much of a heavy weeper. I'm at La Push at the cliff that overlooked the sea. I spent all my time thinking. I wasn't sure I could face Jacob after this. It was just too humiliating. I even thought of going home back to England.

But then what's the whole point of you coming here, trying to escape from him?" I ask myself. What's the whole point?" I ask myself furiously. Who exactly does he think he is, getting the better of me? Well I've got more in me than he actually knows,"I think with fury. Suddenly I heard a loud thud behind me and I turn around. A huge wolf appears from the behind of some huge trees and wild bushes. I'm terrified and I'm debating between jumping off the cliff or facing the wolf single-handedly.

And then I notice that the wolf looked especially familiar from its brown, glossy beautiful eyes. Jake?"I whisper softly.

The whole turns and walks back to the trees and disappears behind them. Moments later, Jacob stepped out from behind out of the trees, shirtless.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't because I was just plain speechless. He smiled at me and walked over to me. You're really a werewolf?" I manage to splutter out.

What did you think?"He said jokingly.

Well you couldn't have expected me to believe you the minute you told me,"I say defensively.

How did you know I was here?"I ask.

Your scent,"Jake says simply.

My what?"I ask in disbelief.

Your scent. I can smell you,"he says, laughing much to my amusement.

Really? Well how do I smell?"I ask curiously.

Well you smell vey nice. Preety floral, kinda like Bella but you smell very sweet and spicy,"he says.

I smile and chuckle lightly. Jacob comes to an abrupt stop and I look at him.

So I didn't mean to make you angry or anything. I just wanted to tell you that you were all that mattered to me right now,"Jacob says, looking me in the eye. And that I would never hurt you, I promise,"

We were so close to each other, I could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. So it would really mean a lot to me, if you would become my girlfriend,"he says.

I smile. Okay,"I say softly.

Then allow me to do this,"He says and leans in and kisses me. His lips move with mine in perfect sync. Its a slow and lingering kiss. I throw my hands around him and his hands gently craddle my face. We stand there, kissing untill we have to pull away to breathe.

Wow,' Jacob says, grinning.

Jake? I'm really sorry about just now. It's just it hurt listening to you say how much you loved Bella when I kinda like have a huge crush on you,"I say.

Wow? You had a crush on me? On me? Wow!"Jake says loudly, grinning.

He pulls me into a tight embrace. You should get home, you know. Its late," He whispered.

So soon?" I ask sadly.

Yeah but we could meet tommorow. I'll come get you and we could just hang out at La Push,"He offered.

Sure. After school, maybe?"I ask

Yeah. I'll pick you up after school. But we really should get you home now,"He says gently.

Well okay. Do you want, um, a ride home?"I ask hesistantly.

Nah. I'm not going anywhere that bike with the Cullens stink on it,"Jake says, wrinkling his nose up.

I giggled. I jumped onto the bike and let Jake kiss me good bye.

I'll see you tommorow,"I shout as Jacob's face dissapears out of view. I get home preety quick and Alice and Bella heard me and dashed out of the house smiled and hugged me. And then she pulled away, wrinkled her nose up.

Yuck! Great. Just great. Now you'll start smelling like him," She moans. I take a whiff of my shirt and smelt fine to me.

What stench?"I ask offended.

Don't worry. You smell fine to me and every normal human being here,"Bella says with a wink. You'll get used to it,"She adds, with a knowing look on her face.

So what did he tell you?" Alice piped up.

Um, well, He imprinted on me,"I say nervously.

Oh WOW!"Bella exclaims, the wide grin on her face showing her approval.

Alice moans even louder. I smile and pull both of them back into the house because it's started to rain.

Well so does that mean you're his wife or something now?"Alice demanded.

Um, no,"I say turning red.

Who's becoming who's wife?" Edward asked behind us. Oh no!"He exclaimed. Jacob imprinted on you. Terrific,"he says in a bored, sarcastic tone.

Would you guys stop that ? So you have an issue with werewolves. I get it. But you could try to tone it down a bit," I say annoyed.

You're right. We shouldn't do that. We're sorry, Emma," Alice says apologetically.

And besides Edward, now Jacob will be so busy with me, he won't bother Bella much which leaves Bella a whole lot safer than you want her to be," I say looking at Edward,

His face crinkles up into a thoughtful smile. Too true you are, Emma.,"He says.

The next day... At school...

I have a bath, get dressed and floated down to the wafting smell of bacon and eggs.

Yummy,"I murmur as Bella set down a plate for me. She gives me a meek smile as she watches me neatly cut my food up and wolf it down.

I like the fact that you're a tidy eater but eat your food as if you're not going to eat for the next hundred days or something,"she says, chuckling.

We drove to school today because the Cullens went camping a.k.a hunting. I said goodbye to Bella and told her to save me a spot at Calculus and stalked off to Literature. I sat next to a preety girl named Angela and had fun at class. Then I went for Calculus with Bella and my mind kept flitting off to Jacob. I sighed happily thinking about our date later.

The day went by preety slow because I was mainly thinking about Jacob only. I was preety relieved when school ended for today. I even sat down and finishes whatever homework I had during lunch and one of my free periods.

I went and stood out next to Bella's chevy, looking for her frantically as students streamed out of school. Just then a guy on a cool-looking bike stopped infront of me. His helmet was so tinted, I could barely make out the contours of his face. And then he took it off.


	5. Chapter 5:Falling In Love Hard

Chapter 5 : Falling in love hard

Jake, is that you?" I ask cautiously.

Hell yeah it is,"He says, laughing over the roaring sound of the bike. I came to pick you up earlier than I intended too, so we could do something else beside's cliff-diving,"he adds.

Sure but before we make our great escape, I better tell Bella where I'm going to spend the rest of my evening at," I say, jokingly.

I look arond for Bella and then see her walking towards us, dragging her feet in a slow stance. Hey Jake. What are you doing here?"she asked grimly, probably because Edward's not here.

Well, I came to pick up Emma so we could sped the rest of the evening at La Push,"Jake explains.

She nods as I throw my stuff at the backseat. You don't mind do you?" I ask.

Yeah I have to, um go over to Jessica's house anyways, so you have a good time," she says in the same grim voice.

You sure. You could come with us if you want to," I offer.

Jacob shots me a look and Bella see's it and raises an eyebrow.

No really. It's okay,"she says smilling now.

Well, okay then. Drive home safely,"I tell her and get onto Jake's bike. Jake passes me his helmet.

You're more important,"he whispered to me.

I smiled as I took it. Jacob was so sweet and thoughtfull.

He sped across the highway like a maniac and held onto him closer, slyly taking a whiff of him. He smelled great, very husky and nice smelling of cologne or something.

We're at his house in no time and I get off and walk with Jacob to the garage as he wheeled the bike into the small space.

Wow, you have a Rabbit Volkswagen 1957?" I ask amazed, lookng at the vintage car.

I am one lucky guy," Jake says, beaming at me. I have a girlfriend who's into cars!"

I laugh and He takes my hand and leads me inside. Dad? Dad, I'm home," he shouts. A man in a wheelchair comes into the room.

Hey Billy," I say cheerfully.

Hello Emma, How are you doing,"Billy asks.

Great since I meet your son," I say looking into Jacob's glossy brown eyes.

Billy chuckled. Well I'll leave you alone for a while but nothing of that sort Jacob,"He warns Jake.

Dad, I won't,"Jake protests, turning a beet- root red.

Jake leads me to his room . His room is messy with clothes, books, papers strewn across the floor. He tries to get a couple of stuff out of the way and looks at me apologetically.

Hey, don't worry bout this,"I say light hearteadly.

We sat on his bed and talked for ages. Then I caught Jake's eye and he leaned down slowly to kiss me. And just as he pressed his lips down on upon mine, as if on cue, Embry and Paul barged in without knocking.

Oops. Sorry to interrupt love birds but duty calls Jacob,"Paul teased. I blushed so hard that Embry and Paul laughed.

But I can't leave her alone,"Jake scowled.

I'll take her to Emily's or I could drop her off home,"Embry offered.

But Sam wants you at the border at north now,"Paul said firmly.

Let's go Paul," Jake says grumpily. He turned around and gave me a peck on my lips, leaving them all tingly. Hey, um, you want to do something tonight?" He asked.

Yeah sure. What do you want to do,''

How about a movie?" He asks. I'll get you at 6 and we could drive up to Port Angeles together,"

Great. Meet you at six," I say glancing at the clock which now said half past three.

I get Embry to send me home and laze around for a while and then get up to get my outfit for the evening ready. I went through every single clothing I had but nothing seemed right. I whipped out my phone and speed dialled Alice's number. She would been back as well because I saw Edward in Bella's room with her.

I've been expecting you,"a voice like wind chimes ring over the phone.

Hey Alice, I'm going out with Jake tonight and I have nothing to wear,"I moan.

Well you came to right place. I'm around the corner so I'll be there in a few minutes,"she says.

I put the phone down and run down. Bella, I'm going out,'' I yell and jump out of the house, slaming the front door behind me happily.

A few minutes later Alice arrives in her canary yellow Porche. She flungs open the door for me . Welcome aboard," She say as I hop into the dainty car. You've come to the right person when it comes to fashion,"she added. She speds off, the car's engine purring silently. So where are you going for your date?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

Well we're going to Port Angeles for a movie today," I say.

Hmmm,"she says looking at me. I like what you're wearing,"she anounced.

I glanced down at my black cashmere top with my grey plaid skirt and my white pointed ballet flats. Thanks,"I say.

It's a bit understated but looks casual and chic at the same time,"she continued.

We reached the Cullens gorgeous home in no time. She parked her Porche in the garage in between Rosalie's convertible and Emment's Jeep.

I drooled all over Emment's gorgeous Jeep and Alice had to drag me away from the car to her room. There were two doors in her room alone.

Where do these go to?" I asked curiously, swinging open one of the door's and gasping. Wow, You do not have a walk-in-wardrobe!" I squeled.

I so do!" Alice says, grinning. The wardrobe had clothes stacked in each side neatly, with shoes, neatly arranged underneath it. Towards the end were beautiful pieces of silver and gold jewellery with gorgeous designs. And then in a big elegant looking cupboard filled with expensive perfume and make-up.

Whoa!"I breathed.

Alice snucked up behind me, clearly enjoying my reaction. Let's get you beautified,"she said mysteriously.

Two Hours later...

I look wonderful Al," I say, looking at myself at the full length antique mirror. I'm wearing a stylish black midriff jacket, a sequinned top, a pair of ripped jeans and suede trimmed platform shoes. I had a bath and Alice dries my hair and blow dried it straight for me. Then she liberally sprayed some perfume all over me and I looked wonderful.

Come on, We don't want to be late for your date,"Alice said.

We got into Rosalie's convertible this time and Alice made it just in time because Jacob arrived a couple of moments later.

Wow, You look so beautiful,"he said, leaning in to kiss me on my lips.

I blushed so hard and Jake laughed lightly touching my cheek.

Um, here, I brought you these,"he said, holding out a small but elegant bouquet of red roses.

Oh thanks, Jake. You really shouldn't have but thanks so much,"I said, throwing my arms around him.

I went back in and put the flowers in a jar and then we left together in Jake's car.

It's not mine actually. I borrowed it from Sam,"He said looking at me.

We talked all the way to Port Angeles and got tickets for the movie. There were a lot of other couples at the cinema on a friday night. He paid for the popcorn and drinks but I paid for the tickets. Then we want to dinner and Jake insisted on paying the entire bill. But I put my foot down and told him that it would only be fair if we split the bill. He agreed but after a lot of persuading. He drove home fast because it was already late and when we got to Bella's place, he got down and walked me to the door.

So, I had a great time with you tonight," I said casually, leaning on the door to face Jacob.

I'm glad you did. After all the fiasco and everything, I'm sorta relieved. And I had a really great time with you," he said, giving me a brilliant smile, his face so close to mine. Leaning down to kiss me, his lips brushed mine for a fraction of a second. And then pulled away from mine. Looking up, I see a sheepish looking Charlie infront of us.

Um, What are you kids doing here ?"he asked gruffly, looking uneasy.

Well, we just got back from Port Angeles and I walked Emma to the doorstep like a proper gentleman," Jake said with a cheesy grin on his face.

What were you doing at Port Angeles?" Charlie asked suspiciously, with an eyebrow raised.

We went to the movies. We were on a, um, date," I say, nervously.

And then Charlie's stern face broke out into a smile. He reached out and patted Jake's back.

No funny bussines with Emma, Jacob. If you hurt her in anyway, boy, you have it in rough," Charlie said jokingly. Emma's like a daughter to me, so I'll personally get you young man if you do any funny bussiness with my girl here," he finishes smiling. Then his face turned serious. I'm not joking," he said and the burst out laughing and went in.

Well goodnight then,"I say,

Goodnight," Jacob said smiling and with a hug and peck on my lips, he left. I went, closing the door after me happily.

He's so sweet and funny," I think, sighing happily and skipped of to Bella's room to tell her about my date.


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous Times

Chapter 6: Dangerous Times

Bellaaaaaaa,"I sang happily, as I burst into her room without knocking. I had half expected to see Edward but he wasn't there.

Hey, How was your date?" she asked, cheerfully.

Great. I had a really good time with Jacob and he did too," I rambled and then paused.

You're using blankets in the middle of this heat ? And why's the heater in your room on ?" I asked, looking at her incredulously.

Well, I get cold when Edward's with me sometimes,"she say defensively, pulling a face.

Oh! Sorry. Didn't think of that," I said. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the window.

It's okay. It's only me," Edward voice rang through the closed window.

I pulled open the window and stepped back to let him in. What's up?" I ask.

Nothing. And Jacob's here for you. He's waiting outside your side of the room," he said with a grin on his face.

I smiled and ran to my room and threw open the window. At that moment something hard hit my forehead.

Owww ! What was that for?" I asked, my hand flying to my forehead. I stumble back and Jacob jumped in.

I am so sorry Emma. I was trying to get your attention and I really didn't mean to throw a stone at you. I am so sorry," he apologized over and over again.

It's okay, really. It happens and I'm fine so, no worries, Jake,'' I told him. His fingers moved to touch my forehead gingerly and then he caught my eyes and we stared into each other's eye and Jacob felt so warm and so real, all I wanted to do right then was stare into his beautiful, glossy brown eyes. And then Jacob slowly leaned down and placed his warm lips onto mine. Intense passion was exploding through me just then, through every vein of my body. I was pulling him closer to me untill there was full body contact.

His hands were at my waist, at my skin, exploring the nakedness of it, the movements of it, swift yet gentle but burning with raging lust at every lips left mine wanting and aching for more. He moved to nibble my ear and then slowly moving down to the nape of my neck, kissing and carresing it gently. His hands were moving up slowly and tantalizingly underneath my shirt. It feels so good and so right, to be with him there but I couldn't. Not yet.

Jake, I want to wait ," I say. I'm not ready for this yet,"I say pulling away from him, which was mean.

He looked at me with so much guilt and apology that I reached out again for him and pulled him back into a tight embrace.

I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean for that. I just... It felt so right and I...,"

Shhhh. Don't say a word. It's okay. It felt so good for me too. But I just want to wait," I whisper.

I should go," he said, his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

No, Don't go. Stay with me please," I told him, his body heat keeping me warm.

He pressed his cheek onto my hair. Okay," he whispered.

I felt very tired all of a sudden.

You should get some sleep," Jacob remarked

I nodded and made a move to my bed but Jacob carried me up in his arms, so effortlessly.

He laid me down on the bed and covered me with my comforter. I closed my eyes but managed to grab hold of Jacob's hand.

Don't leave, Jake. Please?" I plead. Stay here with me,"

I felt him sigh guiltily and sat heavily on the bed, next to me.

Don't, Jake. Please can we just put it behind us?" I ask.

I love you so much," Jacob says suddenly.

Me too," I say smilling and reach for him.

He hugs me tightly and wraps his body around me; it suddenly feels so cold.

And then we're drifting off to sleep together.

Then suddenly I'm back home. It's all cold and dark and creepy in our house. I can hear someone shouting my name, telling me to run. And then I see him.

Run Emma! He's here for us. Run now!" My brother shouts at me but I'm frozen. He's going to kill him I know it. Instinctively, I run forward.

Please. Not him please. Have mercy!" I beg him as he laughs his voice high and cruel. The blinding green flash hits me and everything goes black.

I wake up screaming.

Emma ? What's wrong,"Jake asks me, looking concerned. He's rubbing his eyes, looking so innocent I feel so guilty for not telling him my secret.

Nothing. Just a bad dream," I murmur

Are you okay?" He asks, looking concerned.

Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," I say, shaking.

He hugs me. Anything I can do to make it go away?" he aks gently.

I shook my head.

I know. Let's go to my favourite place down at La Push," he says, looking pretty peeved up.

Now?" I ask looking at the clock in my room which says 4 in the morning.

Yeah,"

No way. What am I supposed to tell Bella?"

Well the truth. She'll understand. Besides, she's having the bloodsucker around almost every night. Threaten to expose her if she wants to tell Charlie," he says with a sly grin.

Jake!" I exclaim.

What?" he says, giving me an innocent look.

Please, Emma?" He pleads.

Well okay. Let's do this,"

He waits outside while I change into more suitable clothes. I also scribble a note for Bella.

_Bella,_

_Going with Jacob down to La Push. Will be back soon. Don't worry about me. _

_Emma_

Are you ready?" Jacob calls softly from outside the window.

Yes. I'll come through the front door,"I tell him.

No. Don't do that you could get caught. Just jump and I'll catch you,"he said.

I looked at him as though he were a lunatic. What? No way?"

Why not?"

Well what if you don't catch me?"

I will. Don't worry,"he said so reassuaringly.

I took a deep breath. Okay,"I say. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and jump.

Emma, You can open your eye's now," Jacob whispered in my ear.

Oh,"I opened my eyes. And I was securely held by Jacob.

So how are we going to get to La Push?" I ask.

By super- speed," Jake says, puffing out his chest.

I laugh and feel a bit guilty that he has to carry me to La Push

I close my eye's and when I open them the next time I realise that I fell asleep while we were going there.

Hey there," Jake says gently.

I can't believe I went to sleep just like that," I groaned, covering my face in embaressment.

Jake chuckled. It's okay, you know,"

I smiled and then look around. I am finally fully aware of the beautiful place I'm in. Jake brought me to a cliff and The sun is setting up, lighting up every single surface as it rises up. A flock of birds are flying in a perfect line. The sea is splashing about wildly against the cliff. The sounds of nature is soothing and calming.

Jake this is beautiful," I say, looking around wildly and admiring the gorgeous view.

I know, right?". Hey, want to take a dive?" He asked, looking at me expectantly .

What? No way its too cold in the morning," I protested.

He smiled mischieviously.

Jake, no. I'm not going too..," I trailed off as he grabbed me and jumped off the cliff with me in his arms. The ice- cold water hit me so hard, eating up all my body warmth and got into my mouth and my nose. I came up and hungrilly gulped for air. Then, I felt Jake wrap his arms around me.

Jacob Black, You so better wish you're not you right now, cause I am...," I said playfully but trailed off as he pressed his lips against mine.

Marry me ?" He spluttered out when we broke off for air.

What?" I say, not sure what I heard him say.

I said would you marry me?" He repeated.

I... Jake I'm too young and so are you,"

Yeah I know that. We could get engaged and then when we're older we can get married,"

Mariage is a really big comitment, I can't rush through big things like this,"

I'm not rushing you. You can take your time,"

Why did you ask me all of a sudden?" I asked.

Jake smiled. My dad gave me my mother's engagement ring the other day. He said it was for the woman I would one day pledge my love and vows to. Meaning you," He said slowly. I have it now,"

Can I see it ?" I ask eagerly.

He fishes in his pocket and then brings out a beautiful silver ring. The ring had five small platinum-cut diamonds, hand set in an elegant and classic platinum band, each diamond sparkling.

Oh, Jake. It's beautiful," I gasped.

Would you like to try it on?" He asked, his voice slow and excited.

I nod and Jake slips it onto my finger. It's a perfect fit and looks like the ring and I were meant for each other. I looked up into Jake's eyes and smiled and he leaned in and kissed me again. Suddenly there's a woosh of water and the kiss breaks and I am pulled down by something. Someone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Abduction

**Okay everyone. I really hope you guys like my story . So I've decided to make things more intense for Emma and Jacob now. Read on, I hope you enjoy it and please do leave me comments on what you think. Thanks!**

Chapter 7: The Abduction **( Jacob)**

The ring fits her. It was like it was meant for her. And she looks so preety, just then. I just couldn't resist not pressing my lips onto those sweet lips of hers. I leaned in and kissed her, moving my arms to wrap around her body and suddenly something or someone splashes in but we're still kissing. And suddenly the kiss breaks and Emma slips away from my grasp.

My eyes hastily open and I see Emma being pulled into the water. I swim after her and I see hat filthy blood-sucker. Victoria. In my head I snarl fiercely. I lunge for her but she shifts out of my way and then lunges back for me. Suddenly pain envelopes me in a tight bundle and overawed about what just happened I glance down and there's blood erupting from my a huge wound. I'm healing already, I can see it. I turn around looking for Victoria and catch a glimpse of her. And then everything is black.

I can hear voices now. Whoever they are, they're making a lot of noise. Shut up," I want to shout. My arms feel heavy and there's a piercing pain in my head every time I move. I try to open my eyes but the little light that seeped in blinded me. I continued trying to open my eyes

Hey Doc, I think he's waking up now," a voice sounding like Seth Clearwater says.

I catch a whiff of the sickeningly sweet stench that burns my nose. I try to wave it away using my arms.

Hey Sam, get a glimpse of this. I think Jake's gone mad. Look at him, he's flapping his arms about like a bird," Seth continues cheekily.

Shut it, Seth," warned a deep voice, sounding like Sam.

Hey Jacob. Try to open your eyes now slowly. I know the light is blinding but try to open them slowly," a voice like wind chimes say.

I open my eyes slowly, letting the light pierce my eyes, wincing in pain each time.

That's it slowly," the voice continues to say.

I manage to open my eyes and then I see everyone. The first face I see is the vampire doctor. What's going on?"

Jacob?" Where's Emma? What happened?" Emily asked

I….," I say but pause as everthing flashes back to me. Fuck, that stupid red head has her, I have to go," I think and get up and walk to the door. I come to a pause when I see Bella and Edward in Emily's dainty kitchen. Bella pulls out a chair.

Sit," she says, her voice hard. I glare at her.

Sit down," she repeats again more dangerously. I take a good look of her and her face is really scary looking. God if she looks like this now, I wonder who bad she would be when she's a vamp.

Behind her Edward, looks stunned. I snigger slightly. The idiot probably hasn't seen this side of Bells. Then Bella gestures to the chair and tries force me down. I sit down heavily and glare at her.

Explain,"

Emma and I went to the cliff and we took a dive. I didn't realize that Victoria followed us. And then Victoria stabbed me and she hit me with a metal rod and that's it," I say.

Where's Emma?" Bella demands

With Victoria I guess," Edward says for the first time.

But why?" Bella's face crumples. She wants me so why did she attack Emma?"

I think she's got Emma to threaten us. You know like a trade. Give you and we'll get Emma," Edward continues.

The room is suddenly filled with a bunch of snarls.

**(Emma)**

Oh fuck, I'm starving," I think, my stomach grumbling. Its' been a day and a half that Victoria has me in her capture. The words that she had said to me earlier still rang through my ears. I'm at an old barn, the place looking dark and creepy and infested with creepy crawlies at every corner. The place is falling to pieces and smells stale and damp. Victoria as it turns is hall bent on getting Bella.

All I want is the girl and I'll let you go. The girl is all I want," she screams in a high pitched girlie voice.

What if you can't have her?" I yell.

Her face turns stony. I will have her, even if it's the last thing I do. I will avenge my James," she screamed in my ear. She hasn't said anything apart from that and the only time she even looks at me is when she's here to give me food. Course she just chucks some bread at me and some water in a dog bowl for me. She's hardly around. She's only there to feed me once a day or so and then she's gone. I know she's taking no risk being around me incase she lost control. She left me for two days once throwing extra food on my plate and left.

She's bounded up my hands and my legs together, very tightly, the rope biting into my skin. Just then, Victoria left me some food and left and without wasting anytime I starter hatching my plan into action. My plan was to bite the rope off and run for it. Not brilliant considering it was stupid of me to leave it behind when I needed it most right now. So a 'normal' plan will have to do at the moment," I grudgingly think, gnawing at the flithy, sweat infested rope.

**(Jacob)**

I am so dead!" Bella moaned. What am I going to tell Charlie and Emma's brother James?"

We were still cramped up in Emily's tiny kitchen. The bloodsucker and the pack tried to trace the scent but the scent was gone after a couple of miles down east of Forks.

We'll think of something Bella. She can't be so far by," Edward says soothingly.

We have to think of something now," Bella screeches.

We could tell Charlie that Emma went home to England for an emergency and we don't tell James anything at all," I thought.

Not bad Jacob. Infact its a really good one," Edward says bracingly.

What? What did he think?" Bella demands.

Jacob thinks that we could tell Charlie Emma went home for an emergency and will come back in fortnight or so and that we don't say anything to James," Edward repeats.

Good idea, Jake," Bella says, grudgingly. She thinks its all my fault that this happened. That I wasn't being careful. Which was true. I was being careless and reckless. I sighed. How was Emma doing? Where was she? and the dreaded question. Was she alive ?

**(Emma)**

Okay I'm almost done with my rope and its my luckiest day in my whole life. I managed to almost bite it off and I'm working hard at it the whole day. I wonder what Jake's doing right now. I glance down at the beautiful ring he placed on my hand and sigh. And then something falls to the ground, with the softest possible thud. I look down blankly and see the the chewed up rope. I want to scream and make all the noise but I hurriedly untie the rope binding my legs together and I run.

It's night time and I can't see much but I'll have to make do. I'm running, praying I won't meet Victoria or anything else along the way. And then I see light. I run to it and as I get closer, I see that its a big four- wheel drive. I wave my hands and shout for their attention.

Stop! Hey stop. Please," I yell running as fast as I can behind the car.

The car rolls to a stop and reverses back. The window opens and there's a preety blonde girl with a guy at the driver's seat smile back warmly at me.

Hey guys, Thanks so much for stopping. I got lost hiking and I really need to get back to Forks," I lie. Do you mind giving me a lift?"

Yeah sure. Get in. We're going that way as well," the girl says warmly, her accent British.

Thanks so much," I exclaim as I climb into their car.

So are you British?" The girl asks.

Yes I am. Just came here to stay with a friend. I was from London," I say trying to sound cheerful.

We were from outside of Brighton. We just moved to Forks as well," she replied.

What's your name?" the guy speaks for the first time.

I'm Emma,"

I'm Alicia and this is Brad," Alicia says smilling.

Great to meet you," I say politely.

You too. It's not everyday we meet someone from back home,"Alicia continues.

Hey Alicia, Could you lend me your phone?" I ask meekly. I um, really need to make a phone call,"

Sure. Here you go," she says handing me a small, silvery handphone.

I quicly punch in Jacob's number, my hands shaking as I bring the tiny phone to my ears.

Hello?" A deep voice says over the phone.

Jake?" I say, trembling.

Emma?" He says over the phone.

My eyes start brimming with tears. I want to cry so badly in joy. Hearing his voice at that moment feels so good, it shine's a beacon of hope in my direction.

Instead I keep calm. Jake I'm at near Forks now, around 2 to 3 miles away. Could you get the Cullens or the pack and come to the border right away?" I ask urgently. I got a lift from these really nice British couple but I think you better get to the border real fast cause I am sure Victoria's looking for me already," I say softly towards the last part.

Okay. Stay safe. I'm coming," his voice hard

Okay. Hurry," I urge him

Yeah. And Emma? I love you," He says, his tone suddenly gentle

I love you too," I choke out.

I put the phone down and hand the phone down and give the phone back to Alicia.

Thanks Alicia,"I say.

You're welcome,"she says.

Hey guys, You can drop me of here," I say pointing to the Forks Police Station.

You sure?" Brad asks.

Absolutely," I say.

Well, okay,"he says and stops the car at the side of the road.

**(Jacob)**

Let's go guys. That was Emma. She's managed to escape the red headed blood- sucker and she's nearing the Forks Border, might be at the station nearby," I say. I run while I phase, all my thoughts flooding into the guys heads. It doesn't take us very long to reach the Forks border and I tell the guys to go first to the station.

We race ahead and dread fills my heart when I see the the nearly destroyed station. It looks like a hurricane has it but the sorroundings looked normal. I race to it and phase back to my human form. Slowly I open the creaking, ruined leftovers of a door and enter the building. Behind me the guys look stunned.

Embry, Paul get to the border and see if Emma's there. Wait a couple of minutes there and come back when I tell you too," Sam orders. Jacob, Seth, Jared and Quil let's start searching for survivors,"

We spread and out and start looking. The building is virtually destroyed. Bits and pieces of wood and rock smashed up. Parts of furnitures lay here and there. And a big part of the roof it seemed fell off and walls had huge holes here and there. I'm looking desperately for Emma if she was here. There was a chance I could save her. Selfishly, I didn't care if I had to give up other people's lives for her. I just wanted my Emma. Only her. Half and hour later we find nothing. I knew through Sam's head that Emma wasn't at the the border. I want to scream, shout and show the world the raging waves of pain thats running through me. I want to break down and cry, don't give a damn who's watching me.

And then I see a hand almost invisible through a boulder of rock. The black nail polish I had last seen on Emma's long slender fingers.

She's here," I shout, scrambling for it, lifting of the rock of her and I see Emma. I pull her unconcious body to me and making sure there wasn't a space without body contact within us.

Don't die on me, Emma. Please," I beg shouting, crying my heart out.

Jared, Leah get the Cullens. Hurry," Sam yells.

You can't be serious?" Seth yells.

Can't you see? She's been bitten. Look at her wrists and her neck," he shouts back.


	8. Chapter 8: The New Life

**Soooo sorry I took so long to finish Chapter 8. But here it is. I hope you like it. I know you might not approve of the way the story's going but give me a I know that when the werevolves imprint their imprint means the world to I just decided to twist things a little bit to make the story longer and more exciting... Hope u like it... XOXOXOXOXo  
><strong>**Author**

Chapter 8: The New Life **(Emma)**

Would you have ever chosen a life that would have given you immortality and beauty? The key to the foreverness that you dreamed of. The passage that held your youth intact and gave you the body and the face you wanted. Loads of people I know would trade their souls for it. But that's it isn't it ? Your soul is the asking price. In return, you got what you wanted but also become one of the world's most dangerous predators.

And what if you had to go throgh hell to that sort of a life? Would you? I wouldn't. Not when the boiling white hot pain seared through me, racing through my veins, the feeling of being burnt alive would have hurt less compared to the crucifying torture I was going through. Screaming and writing didn't ease the pain, the venom ran through me, undiluted.

And I find myself begging for the pain to be taken away. Someone, anyone just fucking take the pain away," I scream inside. To just take it away and restore peace in me. It feels like an eternity. I can feel someone holding my hand, tightly. A grip I could never mistake. It comforted me that he was here for me. And then I hear the Cullens. I felt Carlisle's cold hand grasp my hand and very gently brush his fingers over the silvery cresent like bite.

Tell me you can get it out of her, please," Jacob says in a pained voice.

Jacob," Carlisle says, in a strained voice. The venom is too deeply embedded in her. I can't get it out of her. She's already 'changing',"

I want to scream like a banshee when I hear that. I didn't want this. What did I do to actually deserve something like this?

We need to move her. People will be here soon and we have to get her ready," Edward says, his voice full of guilt.

And then I'm being carried by warm hands. I know its Jacob and I just want to stay within his grasp. He felt so full of life, so warm, so real whereas I felt empty, cold and hollow. I was in the Cullen's house. It smelled sweet and felt cool. I could feel the scorching hot pain leave me. Slowly fading off my fingertips. But the burn in my throat wasn't gone. I actually felt thirsty. I could smell water but it didn't smell so appealing. It smelt wrong. I could smell chocolate, flowers, earth, and other scents but it smelt normal.

I think she's ready. Look at her. She's so beautiful and so calm. And her heart its as vibrant as ever," Alice says excitedly.

I could hear people moving around, shushed up whispers and I could hear everything so well. Like my ears were blocked all these while.

She's ready. She would be opening her eyes any moment," Carlisle says, softly.

I open my eyes slowly. Everthing is so clear. My eyes narrowed down on a dust mote moving about in the air. My eyes seem to see everything clearly. Like my hearing, my sight felt like I was half blind all this while. And the Cullens, under my gaze they were even more beautiful.

It's quite a bit to digest isn't it?" Carlisle says, soothingly.

I nod and look at them blankly.

You're one of us now," Edward says with a warm smile. Like a sister. We're here for you,"

Thank you, really. I just... I... I'm so overwhelmed. I mean, I feel so strange," I admitted.

It's normal. You'd feel different," Alice says soothingly.

I smile and get up. I feel so thirsty, maybe a bit hungry. Is that normal?" I ask.

The Cullens expressions change. The thirst part is definitely normal but the hungry part? Not so," Emment says with his eyebrows raised.

Well, why isn't it normal?" I ask, defensively.

I'm actually not sure. Because in all my life, I've never heard a vampire say they're hungry, Emma. Thirsty, yes but not hungry," Carlisle says soothingly.

I, well, do you know why?" I ask, timidly

Of course I don't, Emma," Carlisle says.

So does that mean I won't be normal?" I ask puzzled and angrily, because already I am a vampire and then unwanted complications seem to pop up.

Nope. I think you would be fine. Maybe there's an exception to you. But I can't seem to explain it. Maybe there wasn't enough venom in your body? But that would be impossible as well," Carlisle says soothingly.

But the word blood clicks a thought in my head. Maybe, Just maybe because I'm not exactly normal.

I, guys, There's something I have to tell you," I say, nervously to all of them.

What is it, sweetie?" Esme asks gently, holding my hand. Everyone is staring at me, giving me their full attention.

I take a deep breath. I actually need my, um, how do I say this ?" I stutter.

Your what?" Edward asks. Alice swoons suddenly, her expression in a daze.

What? What did you see?" Jasper urges. Edwards gasps, looking at me with a wide- eyed gaze.

Is it possible ?" Alice asked softly.

Yes. I'm one. But I'm not going to do anything to you. You're my family," I splutter out. And I meant it. They were family to me, meaning alot to me.

What the hell is going on people ?" Emment bellowed.

Shutup Emment," Alice hissed.

I'm not going to shut up when you tell me too. It's my mouth, I do whatever I want with it," He yells.

Emment, calm down. I'll explain," I shout over his ranting.

He calms down and immediately their attention is riverted to me.

I'm a witch," I say slowly. I open my mouth to continue but Emment cuts me off.

You're a what?" He asks, his tone suggesting that what I were saying were absolutely ludicrous.

I'm a witch, you...," I control myself and keep myself from shouting out something I might regret.

Emment! You shouldn't infuriate her like that. She's only a couple of hours old," Esme scolds.

It's okay, Esme. I'm fine. My,um, wand. It's back at the Swans. Could you get it ?" I ask, looking at Alice.

It's already here. Do you want me to get it for you ?" She asks.

I nod and she dashes out of the room and in back with my bag. She hands it to me. I open the zip and dig in looking for my wooden box and I take it out. And then slowly I open it. In it is a long elegant piece of wood. Hawthorn and phoenix feather, Twelve and a quarter inches long, swishy and excellent for Transfiguration.

Well this is it. This is my wand. I give it a slight swish and gold sparks erupt from the end of my wand. The Cullens look at me bleary eyed.

May I have a closer look Emma?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and handed the wand to him.

Does Bella know about this?"Edward asks.

Yeah, of course she does," I say, nodding.

And Jacob?" He asks me.

Jacob. The wave of desire runs through me and I feel the need to be around Jacob.

Where's Jacob ?" I ask.

Alice face falls, Edward snarls, Esme gives me a sad look , Rose snarled and Jasper narrowed his eyes.

What ?" I ask alarmed. What's happened to Jacob?"

He's fine, Emma. Don't get alarmed," Edward says shortly.

No. You're lying to me," I say feeling scared. Something has happened to him,"

No, Emma. Sweetheart, nothing's happened to him,"she says, trying to assure me.

But I could see the worry in their eye's.

Tell me," I insist.

He's fine, Emma. Really," Alice says looking me directly in the eye.

Then where is he?" I argue back.

And then Edward's phone rings. He picks it up and answers it quickly.

Is Jacob alright?" He pauses and then continues. Yeah I heard what happened. Could he come see her at least?"he asked, his tone pleading. He continued talking, pausing along for a while. Come and see her,Jacob.( My heart soared) You can't hold it up against her like this. It's not like she wanted for this to happen," he pleaded with Jake. He paused for a minute.

And then... I thought she was your fucking imprint? I thought she meant the world to you and you would love her no matter what she were. So why are you bloody holding a grudge against her now? Because she's one of us now?" he yelled on the phone. All of us looked at him stunned. We never heard him swear before.

But I felt confused. Jake, holding a grudge against me? That was impossible. I didn't want to sound delusional but he wouldn't do that to me now,would he? I need to see him now. And I stand up. I feel strong, hard like granite, the new found feeling felt intimadating. I turned, looking sideways and saw the wide-framed windows.

I'm sorry, Esme,"I thought as I ran towards the window and through it, crashing through the glass and jump. My feet hits the ground with a soft thud. And then I race to La Push beacuse I can hear them shout my name and I needed to see Jacob. I can feel them hot on my heels but I didn't care. Ignoring the burning hotness in my throat I race to La Push. And when I've hit the border of La Push I can hear a strange hear beat.

Guys stop. It's just, Emma," I hear a rough voice shout.

Sam,"my mind confirms as I analize the voice in my head.

I turn and there a bunch of werevolves at Sam and Leah's side. Sam gives me a forlorn look whereas Leah beams at me happily, winking at me. I smile back at her and then catch scent of my favourite scent. That woodsy, husky smell of Jacob Black. I smile and my heart leaps. I feel thrilled at the thought of him. I know the Cullens are here as well, behind me. Where's Jacob?" I ask Leah, in my high ringing soprano voice.

She winces slightly.

Emma, let's go. We'll see Jacob later,"Alice says, gripping my hand and trying to force me away.

I'm over here. Why are you here for?" a harsh farmiliar voices over.

I turn around, the stinging wind slapping my face with such atrocity. Jake's face is hard and harsh. In the middle of the forest, I stand facing Jacob with the rest of them circling us, the Cullens on my behind and the pack flanking Jacob's.

What do you mean by that?" I ask, crushed by his coldness.

He turns and gives the pack a look. Some privacy would be good," he says, acidly.

I turn to the Cullens. Sometime alone, please?" I ask, plastering a smile on my face. Alice hugs me and they give me encouraging but full of pity looks. And then run gracefully and swiftly out of view.

I turn to Jacob with the smile still plastered on my face. So,I heard you had a problem with me," slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I immediately regret it and want to apologise to him but I stop myself.

Jacob raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something.

**(Jacob)**

So, I heard you had a problem with me," she blurted out with a cool smile on her face. Then instantly, for just a microsecond her expression changed. Regret vanished fast with the smile back on her face.

A tiny shard of the hope in me vanished. She's just like them. First the filthy blood-sucker steals Bella from me. And then now Emma's one of them. And I know this is not my Emma. She's become a vampire. Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," I say, cooly.

Well, what's wrong, Jake?" she asks, her eyes suddenly soft. What about me is not good enough for you?"

I looked her in the eyes. You're a vampire," I say with disgust. I can't do this. I can't be with you,"

But why?" she asks. I'm still in here,"she says pointing to her heart.

I just can't all right. You're not my Emma," I yell at her.

Why just because I'm a bloody vampire?" she yells back. And it's not like I bloody wanted this, Jake, And you know that,"

I know that. But I can't deal with you being something I despise," I say trying to calm myself down.

She looks at me, her fiery red eye's boring back into mine.

I can't do this," I say, slowly.

She stared at me. So you're saying you can't love me anymore?" she asks bleakly. After all we've been through, Jake. Do you really want to do this to us?"

I look away, avoiding her eyes. She's at my side instantly.

We can make this work. I can give you some space Jake. And..," she says.

I don't want to make this work,"I cut her off. It's over, Don't you get it?"

She remains silent.

I mean look at you," I say harshly. You're a vampire, something I hate the most in the world,"

It's not something I wanted,"she shouts in frustration.

I know, okay?" I yell back. I know but I don't care,"

Why don't you ?"she asks softly.

I sighed. It's over, Emma," I say, slowly.

She looked like she might cry but of course she couldn't. She stood there under the sun, skin sparkling like a thousand diamonds and stared at me with the fiery- red eyes.

Then she walked over to me and took my hand. I prepared myself for the biting coldness and burning sickly sweet scent but nothing. Her skin felt warm against mine and her scent was balanced perfectly in between her original spicy floral scent and the sickly sweet vampire scent, making it deliciously frangrant.

She placed something cold on my hand and turned around and walked away slowly. Then with one last look, she left within seconds. I glanced down at my hand. There shining in all it's glory was my mother's engagement ring.


	9. Chapter 9:Separate Directions

**New start for Emma and Jacob... will they get back together? Maybe, maybe not... read ahead and please, please leave me a review?**

**Author.**

Chapter 9: Separate Directions. **(Emma)**

I sat down as Alice and Jasper paced around the room, lecturing me about the Volturi clan, their laws and the Vampire history. And I had Alice taking over my studies, becoming my offical teacher for the moment.

I thought I would get to skip all the studies if I'm a vampire," I groaned.

Well, there's preety much nothing for you to do after a while. Because we vampires simply have too much of _free time_,"she chuckled.

She took over and offered to teach me several other languages as well. We were done with the school syllabus and then Alice decided she would teach me a couple of other stuff.

Fill that head of yours which is full of bits of fluff and dead flies," she chanted.

I laughed and went ahead with her plans. After all, I wanted to keep busy and just forget about Jacob. Keeping busy was the only escape route possible for me. Everyday, Alice sat me down and thought me how to speak and write in Portugese and Spanish. That was my first option cause Alice had told me all about Isle Esme and promised she would take me to Isle Esme when I weren't a danger to people.

You know what?" Alice said once.

What?"I asked.

You behave so well for a new-born, you know that?"she remarked. It's not normal,"

Well, how am I supposed to behave then?" I asked.

You're supposed to act all blood-thirsty and you know, wild. You're supposed to be out of control and not be here and calmly talk to me about the different languages you want to learn about,"she says, curiously.

I smiled. Well I guess I'm not normal then,"I said with a slight smirk.

I wasn't the usual vampire of course thanks to my magical blood. I was half- vampire and half witch. I could eat human food but preffered to hunt. I went to sleep once, alarming the Cullens once. but I didn't need to much. I hardly slept, maybe once or twice every two or three days. Sometimes four. I had the fiery- red eyes, slowly turning amber. I had the usual vampiric speed but my speed went no faster than Edward.

And I had a gift. My gift was the ability to take form of anything that came to mind. Be it a living object to a non-living object, I could take form of all. Breathing wasn't really a problem since I didn't need to breathe either. It was quite funny remembering the day when I discovered it. I had gone hunting with Emment and when we got home, I had to wash myself outside because I was soaking with animal blood and I wanted to spare Esme the horror of having splotches of blood here and there in her house so I washed myself outside.

I remember thinking of Edward. I wanted to ask him to teach me to fight vampire-style as Emment had so gloatingly told me about and had refused to teach me. I washed myself and then sat outside at the front by the steps. And then Edward's shiny silver Volvo drove into the drive-away. I stood up, but it was Jasper that got down from the car.

Hey Jazz. Where's Edward?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me and laughed.

Very nice, Edward. Who's sitting at the steps, drenched with water?" he mocked.

I frowned. What do you mean by that?" I asked. I'm Emma. And I hardly look anything like Edward,"

Aw come on, Edward. Quit playing around now,"Jasper said, looking annoyed now. Look at yourself throught the mirror in the hall,"

I give him a look and run to the mirror down the hall. Jasper followed me. I ran to the mirror, ready prove Jasper wrong and ready to rip his head out. But then...

This is not my face,"my mind chanted over and over again. I lost it and started screaming hysterically. Everyone rushed into the room. I kept touching my/ Edward's face, piching and prodding everything within reach. I turned and saw Jasper's amused look and Emment's roaring laughter.

Look at me. I have Edward's face!" I moaned. This can't be happening,"

Alice was trying to stiffle a gigle and Jasper started laughing loud enough to rival Emment's laugh. Carlisle walked into the room, and tried to make out the whole commotion by getting Esme on his side.

Jasper, Get Edward on the phone, now," I snarled.

But you are Edward," he argued. Who is there to call?"

Edward, honey, What's wrong?"Esme asked.

Esme, it's me. Emma!" I wailed.

Calm down, er, Edward,"Carlisle said hesistantly.

But I'm not Edward," I snapped. I'm Emma," I continue with a horrified look.

Just then Edward walked in with a wide grin on his face. It didn't stay on for too long.

What's going on?"he asked a smirking me and a stunned bunch of the rest. And who is that?"

Now who the hell is Edward, here?" Emment roared.

Me!" Edward said calmly.

Then who are you?" Emment asked.

Emma!" I shouted.

I think it's her gift," Carlisle said softly, stepping in.

My gift? What to look like Edward?" I asked. Wonderful!" I continued sarcastically.

No, I think you can transform back to yourself. Think hard of youself maybe?" Rose suggested.

I thought for a moment and then opened my eyes.

Anything?" I asked, hopefully.

Back to normal. Wow!"Alice squeled. Your gift is so much cooler than mine,"

Gave me a scare back there," Edward said, playfully elbowing me in the ribs. Came back home and saw another me,"

We laughed and joked about it. After that I tried to expand my gift, trying to take other people's appearance's and things as well. It was fun and took my mind of things. It was a bit exhilarating. I had to concentrate, put all my focus in. It become easier each time and I felt like a metamorphagus. And then I asked if I could see Bella.

No,"Edward said instantly.

Why not?" I asked, hurt by his answer.

Because you could put in her danger,"he replied.

But I behave better than any immortal you know. You said it youself. I control my thirst and my temper too well for a new-born," I argued.

He raised an eyebrow and then ignored me. I was used to this answer of his because we all behaved like we were brother's and sisters. Like a family.

Please, Edward," I asked, bugging him. He ignored me but I wasn't about to give up.

Come on, Edward. I'm fine. I can control my thirst. It's been months now," I beg.

He gave me a look that said 'Not in a Million Years' and sighed. I ran around the whole day like a puppy after Edward. It was fun actually, bugging him and refusing to let him go and see Bella without taking me. Fnally he agreed.

Okay fine but on one condition," he says, a smile slowly brimming on the side's of his mouth.

Yay!" I cheered. What's the condition?"

You get to see Bella when I feel you have controlled your thirst," he says, slyly.

I frowned. So, when will that be?"I ask.

Not in a couple of decades," he aswered.

I'm going to tell Bella then. I know she wants to see me as well," I say, smirking at him now.

His grin turned upside down. You wouldn't,"he snarled through gritted teeth.

I whipped out my phone. I would," I say, tauntingly.

I dialled for the Swan's household line but Edward grabbed my phone before I could put it to my ear and reduced it to dust within a second.

I glared at him. Then I smiled.

Nevermind then, I'll get Alice's phone. She'll kill you if you break her's,'' I mocked and raced to find Alice. Edward followed me closely, sighing.

I'm only concerned for Bella. I'm thinking about her safety, Emma,"he called out to me.

I turned around to face him.

You're right. I shouldn't be so selfish,' I say, sadly.

He took one look at me and sighed.

Fine! You can see Bella,"he said exasperated.

Yay! Thank you, Thank you so much, Edward!" I screamed happily.

I paused. When will you bring her over then?" I asked.

Tonight. I promise," Edward says with a small smile.

Okay, I'm going to go hunting and I'll be back before sun down," I said and flitted across the room to find Alice. We left immediately along with Jasper and took Emment's jeep. Hunting was easy as eating cake.

Thinking about cake kinda appealed to me now," I thought.

Focus, Emma," Jasper says.

Oh yeah right," I answer and dived for the huge mountain lion infront of me. We tackled a few more herbivore's and then got some bears and then decided to head back home.

You didn't make as much mess of yourself this time then compared to last," Alice remarked.

Really? I felt that I made more mess this time," I say, looking at my destroyed track-bottoms, hoodie t-shirt and sneakers. I was stained with animal blood from head to toe_, again_, and basicaly looked like I stepped out of a gruesome horror movie.

Don't worry. You'll learn to hunt neatly, eventually," she says reasuringly

I sighed while Jasper sniggered. We made it home and just as Alice was about to hose me down with water, Edward's shiny Volvo drove into the driveaway. And I saw Bella and waved at her wildly, feeling excited and happy that I could finally see her. Then I saw Edward shaking his head in dissaproval at me and I was like what?

But then Alice hosed me down with a huge rush of water and we managed to get most of the blood out from my skin. I still looked a horror though, with my torn clothes and hair sticking out in places. So then I walk in with Alice and Jasper holding my arm tightly if incase I lost control. The first thing to hit my face was this deliciously fragrant scent. But it was kinda wrong for me. It smelt so appealingly mouth watering but at the same time it had the most beautiful floral scent that I had ever inhaled in my life.

And then I saw Bella.

Hey Bella. I've missed you so much," I say brightly.

Bella smiled brightly and opened her mouth to say something when Emment cut her off.

Don't you think you should go up and get changed?" Emment asked, snorting.

Huh? Why?" I ask, annoyed. Bella just came and I haven't see her in ages,"

Well, you don't want to scare her away with that look do you?" He snigered.

Oh shit," I murmured under my breath. I forgot I looked like this.

I'll be back, Bella," I said and ran upstairs with Alice.

I had a bath to wash the blood away and threw my clothes in the disposable clothing hamper Alice had provided for me. I got into a t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans and ran down. The mood in the room was cheerful. I saw Jasper playing chess with Bella and I could also see that Bella was losing really badly. I smiled thinking of wizard chess. I was the best at home and whoever played chess with me was buried in it.

Can I play?" I asked.

Of course, Emma. I'll play with you," Carlisle answered smilling.

I grinned. We played after Bella and Jasper played and so far I was winning. I had to say that Carlisle was an excellent player himself. I grinned as Carlisle flicked one of his pawns over to me. He smiled genuinely and then threw his arms up in unison, handing his king over. I grinned and whooped.

Good game, Emma. You're an excellent player," Carlisle said holding his hand out.

I took his hand and smiled. You too, I had a hard time playing with you," I say.

Then I watched Alice and Emment play. Alice foresaw all the moves Emment would make and was done in about a minute or so when Emment flicked his king over and shot Alice a nasty look. While they played, I talked to Bella and showed her my gift.

Wow," she spluttered out, after I had phased into herself.

I know right," I say in Bella's voice.

She grinned and I phased back to myself. Then she took me to a private corner( though it wasn't so private with Edward close by).

I know I should probably not open the Jacob drawer but I'm concerned about you," Bella started but I hold a hand out to silence her.

I'm fine, Bella. The first few weeks were really tough on me but let's say I'm doing my best to keep him out of my head and go on with life," I answered numbly.

Well, okay," she says but I'm distracted. I've tried for ages now to not think about him, and when someone talked about him, even the mere mention of him brought down the careful walls built around me. I went into a daze for the next couple of days and look sad and about to burst into tears, eventhough I couldn't. And I had Seth and Leah visit me occasionally which was fun but broke my concentration. Leah now held a a huge grudge against Jacob.

We continued on talking but Bella seemed to notice that she had opened the wrong conversation- opener. She tried to talk about other things but I couldn't focus, losing track of what she was saying and all. I became moody after she left and I could she was dissapointed and that this was not the way she planned for things to go

I snapped out of it after a week or so but then I tried harder to focus and not to lose concentration because it wasn't fair to the Cullen's. They were very careful not to mention the pack or the treaty in any ways with me around. I got over it after the first year but deep inside, I ached for Jacob. I set up walls around me, built them slowly and carefully, making sure they were invincible because I didn't want to be broken like that anymore. If that was love that gave me so much of pain and sorrow, then I would never want to fall in love ever again.


	10. Chapter 10: Battles of life

Well** there you have it. Emma is half witch and half vampire because of her magical blood. And then there's Jacob who feels confused by Emma's vampiric abilities like her scent and body temperature in chapter 8. Its gonna get a lot more dramatic and exciting. Will Jacob throw away his grudge and fall for Emma again? Happy reading guys and reviews please? **

**Author**

**Chapter 10: Battles of Life. (Jacob) After the breakup,**

Back at good old La Push," I think as I walk towards my house. Then Seth came bounding over to me. Ah the kid didn't know about recent activities.

So how's Emma ?" He asked.

Go away Seth. Not in the mood to deal with you," I answered harshly.

Why? What's wrong with Emma?" he asked, ignoring my request.

Look Seth, I left okay. I can't deal with her being a filthy vampire. Okay?" I shout, frustrated.

Then I felt a tap on my back and swung around. Slappppp! My hand flew to my face and then I saw Leah glare at me furiously.

Don't you dare call Emma filthy. It's you that's the the horrible, filthy asshole of the first degree," she snarled.

I could feel my temper rising and lunged for her. Then I could feel firm hands wrap around my arms. I struggle against them, snarling at Leah. Leah was held back as well from Jared and Paul.

Let me at him," Leah shouted. Just this once,"

Leah, Jacob, Calm down now," Sam yelled. Instantly we both calmed down and I shoved Embry and Quil aside and walked off. Shaking with anger, I huffed off back home and violently slammed the door behind me.

Jacob? Is that you, son?" Dad called from the kitchen.

Yeah, its me," I mumble.

How's Emma?" he asked.

I nearly exploded when I heard that. She's fine," I lied, not wanting go through it all again.

Well okay," he yelled back at me.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room and locked the door after me. I slump into bed and the first thing that catches my attention is a picture of ma and Emma taken not long ago in Emily's camera. She had given me a copy of the photo and I framed it up. In the picture, I was stuffing a a piece of cake down my throat and Emma was hugging me from the back, laughing. It was preety cute, the both of us together.

And she looked so beautiful in the picture, her eyes looking full of love and laughter. I was having the time of my life with her. So why did I do that to her?" I ask myself.

But she'd be a filthy vampire, wouldn't she?" I continue, my ego jumping in. I shook my head and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I woke up later that night and rummaged around in the fridge for something to quench my hunger. Then I watched tv and ended up falling asleep. I dreamt about her then. About us and so much more. The way she looked at me, the way she responded when I kissed her, the way she wrapped herself around me. Her warmth when I expected the biting coldness. And her scent, so deliciously fragrant.

I wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her right now. To love her. I felt confused. Did I make the biggest mistake of my life?

**A year later.**

**(Emma)**

Esme, I'm going to see Bella," I shout, grabbing my car keys.

Okay, but don't be late back home. We're going hunting if you're coming,"she called back.

I smiled and ran to the garage and smile when I see my precious car.

Hello baby," I say, lovingly patting the car.

My three brothers had gotten it for me on human birthday. I didn't really expect and told them I didn't need it but they didn't listen anyways.

It was about a fortnight ago, when Jasper wanted to check out some bikes at a showroom. I wanted to come along so Edward, Emment, Jasper and I had left in Emment's Jeep. When we got to the showroom, the first car I see is the most gorgeous, sleek, black Range Rover. It takes my breath away and I spend most of my time, staring at the car while the boys check the bikes out and bicker.

Emma!" Edward yells in my ear.

Ouch. What was that for?" I ask annoyed.

About time you heard us. We called your name three times," Edward sniggered.

Really? I ask suprised.

Well, she can't help herself. Not when there's a little boy she can't take her eyes off," Emment teased.

I whacked him on his arm.

Do you want the car? We can get it for you," Edward offered.

No, it's okay. I don't need the car," I answer, but wanting it so badly.

Really?"Jasper asks. Why not?"

Because I really don't need a car right now," I answer unconvincingly.

They raise their eyebrows at me and smile mischievously and I tell them not to get the car.

They nod and tell me to wait in the car as they went and looked at more bikes and put a down-payment for Jasper's bike.

I wandered off to the Jeep and felt hungry. I got into the car and rummaged around the mini-fridge Emment had installed for me in the car. All the other cars were stocked well with snacks and drinks as well as the pantry and kitchen at home for me incase I got hungry. I found a pack of mini pretzels and started munching on them happily. The boys took a long time and when they finally did come out, they had "I'm pleased with myself" looks plastered on their faces.

I drove back home this time, with Emment on the side telling me if I crashed his car, I might as well consider myself dead. I cold understand his worry. I just got my drivers licence about three months ago after getting my green card, thanks to Jasper's mysterious assistant or whoever it was that got the documents for me.

I drove home safely and then a couple of days after I came back home from visiting Bella, I got a surprise. As I came in, I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. Instantly I crouched down to attack.

Don't attack. Its me,"Alice voice rings out.

What's up?"I ask, trying to pry her fingers away from my eyes.

Shhhh, its a suprise. Oh and happy human birthday,"she said.

Wow. You remembere?" I ask, touched. You're so sweet,"

Hi Emma," Rosalie says. Happy Birthday,"

Thanks Rose," I say.

Okay now just relax. I'm gonna take you to the suprise so hold my hand tight and try to follow my direction.

I nod and cling to her hand. We walk for a very short distance and the Alice takes her hands away.

Wow," I say, as streamers and ballons souround the garage. Thanks so much you guys...," I say but trail off when I see the gorgeous, sleek, black Range Rover infront of me.

Oh wow," I yelp. It this really for me?"

Course it is. Here catch,"Edward says, throwing something.

I catch it and its my own keys to the car. I gave a tiny excited shriek.

Thanks so much. I love you all so much," I gasp, hugging anyone within reach.

I drove over to Bella's, thinking happily of the day I got my car. I park the car infront of the house and lock the car as I knock on the door.

Emma!" Bella exclaims when she see's me.

Bella," I say, hugging her. We spend the rest of the day, talking and playing around. I had phased into a small Maltese puppy and pranced around the room, playfully nipping at Bella's toes. Then I heard someone knock on the door and bark at Bella to get it.

Manners pup," she says, playfully and walks over to get the door. I run after her, barking wildly. And when Bella flungs the door open, I nearly gasp.

Hey, um, Jake. What you doing here?" Bella stammered.

Hey Bells. I know you're upset about the Emma thing and all but I just wanted to talk to you," he started but then caught glance of me.

Who's this fella?"he asks, reaching for me.

Don't," Bella shouts.

Jacob looked at her puzzled.

Um, she's really shy and bites,"Bella stammered.

So what? I heal fast," Jacob reminded her, reaching for me again. I yelped and ran behind Bella.

See? I, uh, told you," Bella said, nervously.

I felt nervous myself and my heart beat so fast I was scared for a minute it might jump out of me.

So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked. I started plotting ways to get out of here, feeling so nervous, I didn't notice myself phasing back to myself.

Emma?" Jacob spluttered out.

Huh? I'm not Emma," I fibbed and then realised I wasn't a puppy anymore.

I, uh, gotta go Bella," I say and pushing Jacob out of the way, I get into the car and sped off. After driving far from the Swan's place, I parked the car at the side and started sobbing tearlessly. I went home of course, and made myself shut him out of my mind. After all, I practiced for ages, it wasn't so hard now.

**(Jacob)**

I walked up to the door and knocked.

Coming," Bella shouted.

Bella flungs the door open and I smile sheepishly.

Hey, um, Jake. What you doing here?" Bella stammered.

Hey Bells. I know you're upset about the Emma thing and all but I just wanted to talk to you,"I started but then caught glance of a cute pup standing by her.

Who's this fella?"I ask, reaching for it.

Don't," Bella shouts.

I looked at her puzzled.

Um, she's really shy and bites,"Bella stammered.

So what? I heal fast," I reminded her, reaching for the pup again. It yelped and ran behind Bella.

See? I, uh, told you," Bella said, nervously.

So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

I opened my mouth to say something when I notice...

Emma?" I spluttered out.

Huh? I'm not Emma," she fibbed and then probably realised she wasn't a puppy anymore.

Where the hell did she learn that?" I think. Don't be stupid. It's probably her gift,"

I, uh, gotta go Bella," she say and pushed me gently out of the way, she gets into the car and speeds off.

Bella glares at me.

I gotta go, Bella," I say and phase and run, my heart heavy. I sigh when I get back to La Push, feeling stupid.


	11. Chapter 11:  Graduation

**So how's the story so far? Hope ur liking it and here's a clue guys. Jacob and Emma might not be get back to being a couple in a loooooong time... Sorry if its dissapointing but it adds a bit of sizzle... so there you go... hope u like it... And I know that according to the book I'm actually getting to facts a tad bit too early but I just wanted it to be this way so there you go. and oh i read a story at and loved it so much... its actually a hermionie and draco love story and I adored it... Have a read, the author is amazing.../1085281/Simply-Irresistible/3/... Once again thx for reading...**

**Author  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: Graduation. (Emma)**

What's wrong?" I ask Esme loudly when Bella and I come in.

Shhhh," Edward shushes. He walks over to Bella and wraps his arms protectively around Bella. My hands fly to my mouth in a gesture and then I see Alice having a vision. He eyes are dazed and not focused and she's holding Jaspers hand.

They're coming. Here to Forks. Just like Bella said they would," Alice mumbled. I can't see Victoria but I can see the vampire who was in Bella's room.

When?"Carlisle asked, his voice coarse.

I'm not sure. A couple of weeks maybe,"she answered.

We have to get ready, The numbers, Alice?"Edward whispered, his voice deadly.

Around forty?"she answered. But the numbers are decreasing. They keep fighting amongst each other,"

Then she snapped out of the mesmerized look. So, Emma, Bella. Wanna come with me to fetch the cake and get some decorations?"she asked brightly.

I looked at her. Could the girl really think of cake and the decorations needed for the Graduation party tommorow,"I thought.

She saw the look on my face and glared at me. Hey, Don't give me that look now, okay you two?" she cried out. I'm trying to lighten up the mood here,"

I smiled. Bella must have had the same look plastered on her face and Alice's gesture was so typical of Alice.

So are you coming with me or not?"she asked again.

Nah, I'll pass on this," Bella answered.

Alice gave me a look.

Sure but I drive this time," I answered.

Fine,"she said pulling a face.

I grabbed my keys and we walked to the Garage. I smiled when I saw my Range Rover and gave the car a loving pat.

Eeeergggghhh, the way you look at that car, God someone would think its your kid or your pet or something,"she snorted.

Hey, don't tease the car. It's my best friend," I say, defensively.

What about me?"Alice pouted.

Aside from you,' I say, hugging her. She smiled and then we left for Port Angeles. I stepped on the accelerator so we cold reach the place earlier. I hated driving slow.

Being normal vampires, We like to take the easy way out when going somewhere. But I'm not a normal vampire. Like the rest of the Cullens we have to keep up our image so that nobody suspects anything. And so we all drive fast cars because thats the best route to take when in our positions. We reach Port Angeles preety fast and do all the shopping for the decorations and then fetch the cake. But being me, I choose the most convenient time to feel sleepy.

So Alice strapped the cake up in the front passengers seat and I went to sleep at the backseat. When I went to sleep, It was difficult for me to wake up because I slept once every three to four days. I could sleep for as long as a whole day or as little as an hour. An irregular hours as well. I knew Alice must have carried me to my room because I woke up to find myself in my room.

I got up and get dressed, feeling fresh and energetic. I always felt like this after a good sleep like that.

Esme!" I call from upstairs.

Esme's not at home, Emma. She's gone to the hospital to see Carlisle,"Rosalie answered.

Oh. What time and what day is it?" I ask coming down the stairs and slumping onto the chair next to her.

It's nine o'clock about half an hour before Alice, Edward and Bella's Graduation ceremony," she answered.

WHAT?" I screech. Shit I promised them I would be there,"

Next time, Emma, Don't yell in my ears,"Rose complained, with a half smile.

Ooops, sorry,"I say.

Well, then go get ready,"Rose ordered.

I ran up and put on a sequinned top and a pair of stone washed jeans with a pair of floral platforms and run back down. Rose looked at me and nodded aprovingly.

Aren't you coming?"I ask.

No, I'm supposed to be in college,"she answered.

Aw come on, Rose. Just say you're on break or something,"I say, putting on a pouty face.

She grins and cracks. Okay,"she says. We take my car again and I drive over to school.

God, everyone's gonna be exclaiming and gasping, Emma,"Rose says, grinning.

Huh?"I say, confusedly.

You look like a model, Emma,"she answered.

Oh yeah. The vampire thing,"I say, laughing lightly.

I pulled over at the school parking lot and manage to find a spot to park my car. We reached just in time. Alice ran up to take her diploma and Edward followed suit. I started whooping wildly and Rose laughed heartily. Both Alice and Edward smiled and waved at us. The Bella came up and I whooped again and thats when I catch scent of someone familliar. That woodsy, husky, muscular scent is hard to mistake any where. Rosalie's wrinkled up her nose in disgust and I hear someone else whoop for Bella. I look around wildly for the person with the scent. I can't place my damn finger on who it might be.

And the scent is getting stronger with every step I'm taking. I'm anxious to find out who it is. And then I bump into someone.

I'm sorry, I..,"We both say and stare at each other.

Jake?"

Emma?"

I look back into those deep, glossy brown eyes that had once looked at me so lovingly. I feel someone grab my hand and drag me away but I don't stop staring at him and him back at me.

What?" I ask Rose, annoyed.

I'm sorry Emma. But that was for your own good,"She said with a half apologetic look and disgusted look on her face. Probably cause of the wolves. I stood there feeling stupid.

Why is it so hard for me to forget him?" I scream and with a hot surge of anger I angrily slam the boot of my car with my hand a little too hard. The behind lights broke and came crashing onto the road with a horrible metallic screech.

Oh my god,"I say, looking at my car dumbstruck. I had so not done that.

Rose, My car," I whimper, probably looking like I was on the verge of tears.

It's okay. I'll take care of her, okay?"she says comfortingly wrapping her arms around me.

I can't believe I just did that," I cry out. Just then Alice and Edward walk over to us.

What did you do to your car?" Edward asked sounding horrified, his eyes bulging. He bent down to pick up the piece of metal that had broken off. I snarled at him and snatched the chunk from him.

I'm so sorry, baby," I whisper to my car, ignoring the Cullens look.

What the...? Edward began.

Time out for Emma," Rose cut in.

**(Jacob)**

That scent. I know it. Smells so familiar," Seth says. I nod back. But I can't seem to put a finger on who the scent belongs to. I look around wildly and then bumb into someone.

I'm sorry, I...,"We both say at the same time and stare at each other.

Jake?"

Emma?"

I look back into her honey-gold eyes that was once a deep shade of brown. That had once looked at me so lovingly. And then I catch sight of Blondie. She snarls at me and then grabs Emma's hand and drags her away. All the while I stared back at Emma.

Jacob?" Seth asked, cautiously.

What?"I ask dazedly.

We have to go. You're shaking so much,"Seth says, dragging me to the car.

And then I see Emma outside at the car park.

Why can't I get over him?" She shouted angrily, slamming her fist onto her precious car. She paused and looked horrified at the car.

I wanted to see more of it but Seth dragged me away. I felt upset, lonely and desolated even with Seth around.

Why can't I forget her?" I ask myself silently.

**(Emma)**

I curse myself for so easily losing control like that. At that moment hate began to bubble up inside me. I felt hate for Jacob. I hated him for making me feel this way all this time.

I took a deep breath. My car which was at the garage was being fixed by Rose and Emment. Emment had burst out laughing when we got home with me looking like I had lost someone.

I growled at him and went to help Alice with the finishing touches to the house.

I hate him,"I told Alice.

Who?"she asks, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Jacob,"I answer.

Why?"

Because of him I lost control. And because of him the past couple of months have been horrible for me. I felt like I did something wrong. Like I was the reason we broke up,"

Well, it's not you, Emma. It was Jacob's fault. He didn't want this because he held a grudge against vampires,"

Yeah. I know that now,"I answer.

We finished our work and raced back home. Alice helped me pick out my outfit and I picked out hers. She picked a red tank top with a black mini skirt along with black ballet flats. Then I went to pick Bella up from her house. I took Alice's Porsche and when I picked her up she barely said more than a 'hey'.

What's wrong, Bella?"I ask.

Oh nothing,"she says grimly.

You're very bad at lying Bella. So come on tell me,"I persisted.

She sighed. I'm worried. I don't want to lose any of you, to this stupid battle. Its because of _me_ that other people put their lives in stake. _Because of_ me," she says, exasperated.

Bella, We do it because we care for you," I say, sincerely. You're my bestfriend and I would save your life,"

She smiled weekly but I know that she was still worried.

The party was great. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Tyler and Erik were all there. They were very surprised to see me.

You look, er, different," Jessica told me.

Thanks,'' I say, smiling pleasantly.

You're bloody hot, Emma,"Mike blurted out.

I looked at him in suprise.

Thanks Mike," I say suprised.

I managed to pry out of the conversation, what with Jessica's face looking liked thunder.

The doorbell rang and went to get it. I plastered a smile on my face as I swung the door open.

Not them," I think, groaning inside.

Just then Bella popped her head out at the door.

Embry? Quil? Jake? What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked.

Er, Someone invited me here?"Jake says cockily.

I glared at him. I don't think so," I say, coldly.

I can feel my hate for him rising.

Well, you're wrong. Bella invited me over,"he answered, as cockily, Taking a step forward to face me.

Well, you're not welcome here _d__og_," I hiss, taking a step so that now we were face to face, him towering over me.

Okay, cool Emma,'' Bella says, trying to push us away from each other.

At least I'm not a filthy va...,"Jake shout but Embry cuts him off.

Jake buddy, chill,"Embry says.

I glare at him and then walk inside.

I shut myself in my room for the rest of the night and spend my time by cursing Jacob and calling him every name I could. It was childish but I was furious.

Emma,"Esme called from downstairs.

I'm coming,"I say and shoot down the stairs.

What's up?"I ask, looking at all of them.

Everyone is dressed in sweats and tracksuits and trainers.

Emma, How could you say that to Jacob?" Esme asks sternly.

Say what?" I ask stubbornly.

Say that he's not welcome here,"Esme says.

Well he isn't," I say.

Emment chuckles.

Girls, Finally a vampire,"he says proudly.

That's not the point Emment,"Esme scolds. The wolves are helping us. We don't need to bring this up,"

What do you mean they're helping us?"I ask.

They're helping us fight the new borns Emma," Carlisle says, grimly.

I groan.

Emma, I want you to apologise to Jacob tonight,"Esme says.

I stare at her horrified. But Esme," I groan.

No buts, Emma,"she says firmly.

I sulk and go up to change into a a t-shirt, tracksuit and a pair of trainers.

We leave about ten minutes later. We race each other to the clearing and wait for the wolves and Bella and Edward.

After Bella and Edward get here, the wolves arrive.

Holy shit,"Emment says quietly.

The pack had growed. There has to be at least ten of them. And then I see Jacob and Sam in their human form.

Emma!" Esme say, threateningly after Carlisle thanks them for coming,

I step forward and see Jacob grin at me. I clear my throat.

I'm sorry Jacob for being rude. I hope you forgive my hurtful words ," I say, grimly and look somewhere else.

What if I don't?"he asks, cockily.

I'll wipe that grin off your face and rip your head off," I wanted to yell but instead look at him calmly and shot him a vexing smile.

Doesn't make a difference in my life whether or not you forgive me," I say, smirking.

Apology accepted," he said, frowning now.

I smirk and laugh inside.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. I'm matched up with Rose but I'm terrified I'll hurt her and lose to Rose. The I pair up with Edward and I manage to win the match. And then I felt hungry _again_ and shot to Edward's Volvo to look for something to eat. I grabbed the ready made chicken sandwiches and a bottle of water and had taken to bites when I heard something and smelt a familiar scent. Woodsy, husky and delicious.

Jacob.


	12. Chapter 12: The New Borns

Chapter 12: The New-Borns

Hey Jacob," I call out to him. I felt less hatred towards him now and more with ease at everyone at the moment.

What are you doing?"He asked, creeping out from the behind of the tree.

I'm fine, thanks and you?"I say, sarcastically.

He blushes.

I'm fine, thanks for, er asking,"he says, sheepishly.

I was hungry so I trudged over to the car and found this," I say, holding out my sandwich.

He looked at me confused.

How can you feel hungry?"he asks. Aren't you supposed to feel thirsty and hunt animal?"

Well it's a long story," I say, through a mouthfull of sandwich.

Tell me. I got the whole night," he says, firmly

So I explain to him. And he looks dumbstruck.

How come you never told me?" He asks accusingly.

I glared at him. You left before I could," I shoot back at him.

He gave me a week smile. Then looked longingly at my half eaten sandwich.

Want some?"I offered.

He nodded. And I ripped pieces off and feed him. I hadn't meant too but I had the overwhelming urge to touch him. He smiled and then continued talking as I feed him pieces of ripped sandwich.

So is that why your scent is not as bad as the Cullens and the reason why you feel warm enough to me?"he asks.

Yeah. But I need to hunt as well and sleep at least once every three or four days," I inform him.

Really?"he asks.

I nod and he smiles. We finish the sandwich together and then take a walk together.

So can you show me your magic stuff?"he asked.

Depends on what you want to see and do," I say, thoughtfully.

What if I wanted to do this?" he asked, looking at me funnily.

What?"I ask, blurly.

His lips came crashing down on mine and my instant urge was to pull away. But his lips felt so good on mine. I could feel myself responding back,readily and most enthusiastically. His hands roamed my body, while I ran my fingers through his soft hair. A soft moan escaped my throat and he greedily started kissing me harder and faster. And then we pulled away. While I didn't need oxygen, Jacob panted and then looked up at me.

I took one look at him and slap! I deposited a hard slap on his face.

What the hell was that for?"he asked, rubbing his cheek.

For kissing me," I informed him.

And he has the cheek to grin back at me smugly.

I growl and curse myself.

**(Jacob)**

What was that for?" I ask her, rubbing my cheek. One minute she's kissing me back and then she slaps me.

For kissing me,"she informs me.

And I grin back at her smugly. I miss this part of her. The fieriness. One minute, she as pliant as a kitten and the next she's as fiery as a lioness. She growls and curse's herself. Then she stalks off angrily.

I smile and run after her.

Emma, Look I'm sorry about the whole fuss I kicked up and all," I start but she cuts me off.

Whoa? Are you apologizing?"she asked in mock shock.

I, uh, Yes I am,"I says looking abashed. I'm sorry for hurting you. My ego got in the way,"

She looked at me with sad smile on her lips.

I want you,"I say softly, taking her hands and pull them to my heart.

She looked at me with her liquid honey-gold eyes.

I can't Jacob,"she says, gently pulling her hands away from mine. I'm not someone who you can run to when you need and run off when you don't need me,"

You know that I had some issues when you become a vampire. I just knew about this," I protest.

She gives me a weak smile. I'm still one, Jacob. It doesn't change who I am," she says.

I notice the way she says my name. She says it coldly and with a sort hollowness, almost empty. And she calls me Jacob. Not Jake.

This past one year, you don't know the effect its had on me. The mere mention of your name, a memory, even anything to do with you would sent tremors of pain through me," she continues.

I'm sorry. I won't ever hurt you that way, Emma. I promise,"

What's the whole point of you promising me that?" she asked, her voice as hard as daggers. You broke it once, wouldn't you do it again?"

I kept silent.

I don't need love. I'm fine by my own and if that's what we had in love, then I never want to fall in love ever again," she whispers. And for a second she looked so frail, tiny and weak. The way her arms wrapped around herself, to keep her from breaking.

I can't love you anymore Jake,"she says softly, looking me directly in the eyes. She looks broken, her expression is unreadable and her stance is protective.

Give me a chance. I won't let you down," I plead desperately.

No, I'm sorry but I don't ever want to be broken like that. I was like a dead person. No life in me. But the Cullens rescued me from myself ," she whispers. Not you,"

There's a million things I want to say but my mouth is clamped shut. She takes a step back, gives me a sad smile and gracefully sprints away.

DAMN YOU JACOB BLACK," I shout to myself and kick a tree.

**(Emma)**

Emma?"Edward says, probing my thoughts.

Huh?"

You're not concentrating at all, are you?"he asked.

Of course I am... Oh fine I'm not,"I snap.

Ooooh someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed today,"Emment teased.

We were practicing to fight and I could hardly concentrate. I was still thinking about Jacob.

Pay attention, Emma,"Jasper says, soothingly. I feel calm and happy suddenly.

You're right,"I tell to Jasper and partner Alice this time.

We have a fun time fighting each other, vampire style. It's nice to be able to stretch my limbs instead of being careful and trying to keep balance all the time. Of course the date of the battle was drawing closer and closer. After the Jacob incident, I avoided all meetings with the wolves. I didn't need to see Jacob and neither did I have the desire to.

You could say that I were completely over him but a small tiny part of me missed it all. Still I had the Cullens keep me going and I was fine. Finally the big day arrived. Edward stayed with Bella and the rest of us fought at the clearing. I hated it, ripping the enemy to pieces. So much violence and pain but anything to keep my family safe. I knew that everyone else hated this. It was horrible to hear the mettalic screech from the moment they attacked.

We won and the best part was, Nobody from our side had gotten hurt. The wolves had to leave soon because she had a sudden vision of the Volturi and the left. Secretly I felt glad, because that meant I didn't have to see Jacob. My eyes narrowed of course when Jane, Demetri and Felix arrived.

Jane was really something. Of course she looked angelic but under that you can tell that she's so full of evil.

And who's this new member of your coven, Carlisle?"Jane asked, sweetly. Another new-born,"

Emment and Rose snarled. Carlisle smiled.

Nope she isn't. Allow me to introduce you to the newest member of the Cullen family," Carlisle says, gesturing to me. I smiled and held my hand out to Carlisle's outstretched hand. Jane, Demetri, Felix, Emma, Emma, Jane, and Felix,"

I smiled at them. Nice to meet you, Jane, Felix,"I say.

Well perhaps we'll deal with this one here,"Jane said, nodding towards the poor young looking new born vampire that was supposed to fight by Victoria's side. Take care of that, Felix,"

I wanted to leave before they destroyed Bree but the metallic screech of them tearing apart Bree happened a tad bit too early. This day was one I really didn't want to remember.

**Okay I know that Jacob did get hurt but I figured why get him hurt? He doesn't love Bella in this story so I decided against hurting Jacob...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding!

**I decided to write a chapter on Bella and Edwards wedding and the good part is coming soon people!**

**Chapter 13: The Wedding (Two weeks before the battle against Victoria)**

Alice bounded into my room and pulled my earplugs off my ears. I was currently listening to some of my favourite songs. I growled at her when she pulled it away and threw it out of the room.

What did you do that for?"I ask, annoyed.

Edwards going to propose to Bella!,"she shrieked, excitedly and then lowered her voice and tried to keep calm.

Really?" I ask bored. Truthfully, I wasn't suprised. Everyone saw this coming even without Alice's physic powers.

Not suprising," I say in a bored tone.

She smacked my shoulder. I made a face.

Well, He's going to do it now, idiot,"she hissed at me and by grabbing my hand she dragged me out of the room to Edward's room where we heard Bella and Edward talking. The both of us pressed our ears against the door to hear everything they say. Course thanks to our super hearing we caught everything the both said. We could both feel the excitement within us grow. Then...

Isabella Swan?"We heard Edward say. I promise to love you forever... every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

And then Bella whispered "yes" ever so softly. Unable to control our excitement we ran to back to my room and I laughed hysterically while Alice jumped up and down like an excited pup. Then she stopped and her smile turned upside down.

What's wrong?"I asked, noticing the sad look of on her face.

They're going to Vegas to get married and Bella was the one who insisted on it,"Alice says sadly. I raised an eyebrow. It was typical of Bella to not want added glam and extravagance.

So?"I asked.

Alice glared at me. It's hardly useful talking to you about this?"she asked.

I shook my head, laughing inside. She groaned and walked out of the room. I shrugged and went to search for my earplugs. I found it and returned to my room. A few minutes later, Alice bounded back into my room and much to my annoyance, she pulled off my earplugs _again _and threw them out of the room. I glared at her.

But she grinned back, her eyes sparkling.

Guess what?"she asked, shrilly.

What?"I asked back, getting up from my bed which I was rolling about on to get my earplugs.

Bella agreed to let me do her wedding!,"she screamed in my ear.

Jeeee, Great news, Al,"I say, sarcastically.

I get to plan her wedding and you don't,"she boasted as I rolled my eyes. Alice was preety adorable in her own way. I smiled at my sister affectionately.

Have fun,"I mumble.

**That was ages ago,**

Alice had forced me to become her assistant in planning Bella's wedding. I had limply agreed to it much to everyone's suprise. I could normally go on arguing for hours but I had agreed absent-mindedly. I didn't want to go back on my word now that I had promised Alice. I just simply did whatever she told me to do and tried to the best I could. It was my best friend's wedding and it meant a lot to me that I should help in making the wedding perfect.

It was actually fun. Planning a wedding, I mean. Alice had me doing the basic stuff like make calls and place huge orders for flower and more. We did the invitations, picked out the cake, and got bridesmaids dresses for Rosalie, Alice and me. **(I know Rose wasn't one of the bridesmaid but I didn't want her to feel left out) **The dresses were beautiful. Each were a silvery grey with different styles for each bridesmaid. Alice's dress had a halter top whereas Rose's dress had thick staps and mine were strapless.

It felt like the days couldn't have ran any slower. Before we knew it, It's the wedding day. Alice had us all get the place decorated and looking wonderfull yesterday. I had to say myself that it was all really gorgeous and I felt proud of the effort Alice and I had out in.

Sheesh. Couldn't you have taken care of the raw parts, Bella?"Alice asked. She was going to keep Bella in there for hours, I was sure about that. I flitted away from the room to my room. As I flew into the room, my puppy came bouncing towards me. I held my hands out and grabbed her and cuddled her. It was about a fortnight when we went I found the small puppy limping at the side of the road. It nearly got hit by a huge vehicle but I raced to it and grabbed it out of harms way. She was small with a round brown patch of fur around her left eye and wagged her tail eagerly at us as we past by the pet shop.

I was with Rose and Emment at that time. We had to deliver a cheque to the bakery that was making the cake for the wedding. Initially it was just Rose and me going but then Emment followed along. We agreed to take it home to Carlisle. Carlisle had been to vet school though her rarely saw to animals. Still the pup was fine and we sorta decided to keep it. For the while being, I named her Petra. I liked the name and everyone called her pet for short. Course she added light into my bright life. I played with her for a while and then filled her bowl with doggie treats and fresh water.

Alice was thrilled when we brought Pet home. She actually bought designer clothes for puppies and liked the fact that she now had someone else to play victim to dressup, even if they were a pup. I had rolled my eyes at the clothes and insisted that Pet be treated like a normal pet. Alice had grudgingly agreed and scowled at me. Afterwards I had bought essentials for Pet like food, a small kennel big enough for her and more.

I wandered off downstairs to admire our work once again. I breathe in and out deeply, inhaling the almost intoxicating scent of the freesia, Orange blossoms, Roses and lilac. It all smelled great and looked wonderful. I whirled around by myself on the open space meant for dancing later onwards.

Having fun, Emma?"A voice asked behind me. I turned.

Lots of it, Carlisle,"I answer cheerfully.

May I join you in having fun?"he asked, grinning.

Of course you may,"I sang. I held my hand out and we danced together quietly for a few seconds.

How are you?"He asked suddenly.

I'm fine,"I answer back truthfully.

I'm glad you're fine. It's really good to have you as part of our family,"he says. You really are of a kind, Emma,"

It's great to be part of this family, Carlisle. Believe me when I say that you all mean the world to me,"

We have really grown very accustomed and fond of you,"he says, smiling now.

I can't imagine my life without you guys,"I say, my voice crinkling with emotion.

Esme and I think of you as our daughter Emma and you are like a sister to Alice, Rosalie, Emment, Edward and Jasper,"He says. In a couple of decades when all you loved ones are gone, We will be here for you. Forever,"

I was honestly touched by his words. Thanks for saving me when others didn't want anything to do with me, Caslisle,"I say and hug him, taking him off-guard

You're most welcome. You're a gifted and talented half vampire and half witch I have ever known,"

Just then Alice called me.

Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I need you here. _Now_,"she yelled from upstairs.

I'm coming," I yell back. Gotta go," I tell Carlisle and race upstairs.

**3'rd persons view of the story**

Carlisle watched Emma race up and turned as someone gently patted his shoulder.

She's truly one of a kind, isn't she,"Esme says, smilling affectionately at Emma.

Truly one of a kind,"Carlisle agreed.

**Emma**

****Being friends with Bella all these years have been meaningful. It opened a whole new perspect of life for me. And right now, watching my best-friend walk down the aisle, looking so beautiful and so elegant, walking to the one she has chosen to spend the rest of _foreverness_ makes me want to cry if I could. I am so proud of her.

I can see Renee sob happily at the side and I sweep my eyes around the place, my glance washing over the guests. And then I catch glimpse of Seth and Leah Clearwater. Leah catches my glance at her and smiles and waves at me. I smile back at her and go back to Bella and Edward looking so absorbed with each other.

So much of love,"I think to myself.

The wedding was a great ceremony. I went upstairs with Bella and Alice after the wedding and I gave her my gift. I had gotten her a necklace. It was a circular shaped locket with an opening. There was an elegant clasp and in it were in Italian the words Amicizia on one side of the necklace, which in English was friendship and on the other side I had put in a tiny picture of me and Bella, smilling together with arms slung around each others neck in it.

Bella smiled as she ripped open the package and opened the box. She smiled and hugged me.

It's really preety, Emma,"she says.

Open it,"I urge.

She opens it and then gasps.

It says friendship in English, Bella,"I say over her shoulder.

Thanks so much, Emma. I love it,"Bella says, throwing her arms around me.

I got you another one,"I say waving the bow infront of her. Only this one is for you and Edward and it says forever in it,"I say, forcing the box onto her hand.

You shouldn't have,"Bella says, with tears in her eyes.

Bella!"Don't cry,"I exclaim. You're my best friend and you deserve the best,"

Thanks so much, Emma,"Bella says, wiping her eyes.

You welcome,"I answer.

They leave soon and we wave them off. I haven't been to Isle Esme but I knew that it was the place that they were having their honeymoon at. After that, the days ran by very slowly. I went out to Port Angeles with Rose to pick up some books from my favourite bookstore. I heard my phone beep in my bag and I rummaged in my bag for it. I came up with it and answered it.

Hey Alice, What's up?"I say.

You have to come back home now,"she wailed on the phone.

Huh? What's wrong?"I ask alarmed.

Just get back home, Now!"she screeched on the phone.

Ok, ok,"I say and throw my phone into my bag.

Rose, Alice called and said there's an emergency. We have to get back home now,"I tell her,

What's wrong?"she asked, looking alarmed as well.

I don't know,"I say.

We had taken my car and I stepped on the wheel and drove like a maniac. I could feel the panic in me rise with every minute going by. I cold sense that Rose was also feeling alarmed and panicky.

What if it's Bella,"I choke out.

It's going to be alright, whatever that's happen, Emma,"Rose says, in a last ditch attempt to assure me but I could sense the worry in her voice. Just then her phone rang.

It's Bella,"Rose says, taking the call.

I slow down and park the car at the side, pricking my ears to listen to their conversation. Rose switches on the speaker mode.

Bella? Is everything alright?"Rose asks slowly.

Hi Rosalie,"Bella says softly through the phone. Yeah, I mean no. I don't think so,"

What's wrong?"Rose says, her voice urgent.

I think I'm pregnant,"Bella answers.

Rose drops her phone in shock and we look at each other in horror.

It can't be possible,"I murmur.


	14. Chapter 14: The Things We do for Love

**So I'm going to put the birth of Renesmee and the part where the Volturi comes in together. Oh and here comes the special part! A different twist to the story! Hope you like it and love it! And maybe some reviews guys? Some feedback would be great. Oh and I won't be able to update so fast because I just got back to school. I'm so much more busier with my classes and homework but I'll update as much and as fast as I can. Thanks!**

**Author.**

Chapter 14: The Things We do for Love. **(Emma)**

Half-human, Half-vampire,"Carlisle confirmed.

Is it possible for such a thing to occur?"Alice whispered from the corner of the room.

I'm not sure. This is the first I've heard such a thing,"Carlisle admits.

I shook my head in frustration. This _thing _that was in Bella is _killing_ her. She looked like she had aged tremendously these couple of weeks that have gone by. I was on Edward's side. I could hardly believe it when Bella kicked up a fuss to protect that _thing_. She never kicked up a fuss and she fought, screamed, cried and fought teeth and nail to keep it.

Edward looked like a madman but then again we all looked it. I hadn't gone to sleep for almost a fortnight now. We were all worried and too frantic to do anything. Its so unlike Bella. And Rose is on Bella' side which I think gives Bella the courage to go on with this. Rose is always around Bella like an eager mother hen. Jacob's been around and he keeps making jokes about Rose which are really funny but gets preety annoying after a while. They keep bickering around like kids.

And Bella is really weak. Her body is not absorbing any of the nutrients we are giving her and she's wasting away just like that. And where searching wildly for any information we can get. Anything we could get our hands on to. No wait scratch that. If we could get our hands even on anything. So here we are with Seth sitting by with Bella. Bella get's preety cold sometimes and my heat is not exactly super warm whereas the wolves had better heat radiating through them.

I have an idea,"Jacob says, breaking the silence in the room.

Edward looks up and a spark of hope races through his eyes.

I think it's a preety good idea, Jacob,"Edward says softly.

What is it, Jacob?"Carlisle asks.

Well I was thinking about Emma. She's a half-vampire and half-witch, isn't she?"he starts.

Yeah so?"Emment asks

He gives him a look and continues.

Well she can hunt and eat human food at the same time. What if the...,"he says but I cut him off.

The foetus wants what we hunt for?"I whisper inaudibly.

You mean blood?"Rose asks.

Yeah but human blood,"I say.

I have a store of O negative blood. Just in case for Bella,"Carlisle says.

Let's try,"Bella says, eagerly.

And so we get her a cup of O negative blood and she sips on it.

It tastes good,"she admits meekly.

Well that's good. A sign of what the baby needs,"Rose says.

I glare at her.

Yes but she needs food, Rose. She's only human. Anything is mind, Bella?"Carlisle asks.

Eggs,"Bella says instantly, giving Edward a knowing nod. Edward smiles and swiftly runs to the kitchen.

I smile at Jacob and he returns it only to replace it with a grim look on his face. He stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. Then Bella turns to Rose.

Can I have a few minutes with Emma?"she asks.

Of course you can, Bella. You don't need to ask for my permission,"Rose says, getting up and giving me a look.

She left and I went and sat by Bella. She took my hand and squeezed it gently.

Hey,"she says, softly.

Hey,"I say back grimly, glaring at the floor.

What's with the long face?"Bella jokes. I look up at her and smile at her. A genuine smile.

Nothing,"I reply.

When was the last you hunted?"Bella asked,looking at my black eyes

Sometime,"I say, stalling.

When?"she asked, her eyebrows arched.

I sighed. About a fortnight or more,"I admitted.

Go. I hate it that you guys are putting me ahead of all your needs,"she grumbled.

We'll see about it, Bells,"I answer meekly. I was preety crabby this whole week but then again so were the rest of us Cullens are normally like this when have gone for sometime without hunting.

She frowned. Go hunting and get some sleep. You need it,"Bella ordered.

For once without arguing, I listened to Bella and went straight to my room. I slumped on to my bed and went straight to bed.

**(Jacob) **

I watched Emma walk to her room and close the door behind her gently. It's about time she goes to bed, she hasn't for almost a fortnight now. Bella motions for me to come sit next to her. I smile and sit on the chair. I gently pull Bells on to me to help her feel warmer. Her cold skin brushes against mine, leaving goosebumps on them.

Hey Jake,"Bella says slowly.

Hey,"I murmur.

How are you?"she asks.

Fine,"I answer crisply.

Oh, Ho's everything back at La Push?"she asked.

I don't know. We can't hear the rest ever since I left the pack,"I answer fleetingly.

Oh. So then have you had anything to eat then?"Bella continued.

Yeah. I had some toast earlier,"I tell her.

Oh. Hey Jake?"Bella asks.

Yeah?"I answer.

Would you get angry if I asked you something?"

No,"

Well, why are you holding this grudge against Emma just because she's a vampire,"Bella asks.

I looked at Bella and sighed.

I don't hold anything against Emma. I love her,"I say.

Then why are you behaving like this?"Bella asks, frowning. Make good with Emma,"she continues, hitting my shoulder.

I tried to,"I say.

And?"Bella asks expectantly.

And she doesn't want to forgive me for what happened,"

Why not?"

I don't know, Bells,"I answer.

Why not?"she asks.

You know what, This getting a little bit too personal,"I say, getting up.

Where are you going?"Bella asks, annoyed.

I, um, gotta go do the perimeter, Bells,'' I say and snuck out of the room before she can protest.

**(Emma) **

I wake up and look around my room blankly. I feel so much better, More energetic. I get out of bed, my stomach growling and the fire in my throat burning, fiercer than ever.

About time lazy bones,"Edward yells from downstairs when he sees me.

Oh shutup,"I snap.

He laughes at me.

How long have been out?"I ask, straightening my hair and my clothes.

A week,"he says.

A week?" I ask, blinking.

Not suprising. You haven't had sleep for almost two weeks, Emma,"Edward reminds me.

How's Bella?"I ask.

She's fine,"he says shortly. I walk to her room and see Jacob by Bella's side. Rose is sitting by the corner, looking thunderous.

Hey Bella, Rose, Jacob,"I say, cheerfully.

Hey,"she says weakly.

Hi Emma,"Rose says, cheerfully despite her expression

Er, Hi,"Jacob answers awkwardly

How are you?"

I'm fine. How do you feel now?"Bella asks, smilling genuinely. Better eh?"

Of course,"I answer.

Emma?"Esme calls.

Gotta go,"I tell Bella.

Bye Rose, Jacob,"I say as I sprint out of the room and jump downstairs.

Yes Esme?"I ask her.

We're going hunting, honey. You want to come?"She asked, smiling as she reached for my messy tangled hair with a brush.

Yeah,"I say, sitting down so that Esme could do my hair properly. I got dressed afterwards in more appropriate clothes for hunting and scarfed down some food.

Okay guys, The wolves will be waiting for us outside the perimeter so we have to get past the border real fast,"Emment says in a serious tone. They'll more likely vouch for the rest of us than you Emma,"he says, with a wink.

You mean they'll really attack us?"I ask suprised.

Yes Emma. They're trying to eliminate us one by one so that they can get to the, er, baby. They think that the baby will impose danger to the community,"Carlisle says with a pained voice.

Back to the plan,"Emment says lightly. Watch each others back and don't hesitate to attack back if they attack,"

Someone cleared their throat. I turned.

Jacob, my man,"Emment says with a buddy like tone.

The perimeter is secure but they're waiting outside. So you have to be really quick to get past the border,"Jacob says.

Thanks,"Emment says shortly. Ready guys?"

We nod together.

Let's do this,"He shouts. We run, picking up speed fast until we're no more than a blurry vision as we run. I saw Leah and wave to her. She barked back cheerfully to me. And I can feel the perimeter reaching to an end. The minute we've run past it, I can hear light footsteps. Snarls, heavy breathing and howls of the wolves are so visibly heard. And then thuds of footsteps are following my path. I turn and see Paul.

The minute he see's me, He changes direction and instead heads towards Esme.

Esme, Watch out,"I yell. With one jump, Paul is about to end Esme's life. I lunge for Paul, crashing into him with tremendous force. I hear a couple of cracks and face him.

I'm sorry but stay away from my family,"I shout at him. Esme grabbed my hand.

Let's go, Emma,"She yells. We run, not a moment went by with any of us taking even the slightest breath of air. The wolves were hot on our heels. With one huge leap, We crossed the border and across the huge river. For a few moments, We ran until we reached the hunting grounds.

Thank you, so much Emma,"Esme says, hugging me.

It was nothing, Esme. Really,"I say, hugging her back. We were paralysed with thirst and for going so long without blood, the fire in my throat crinkled, burning with atrocity when the scent of the mountain-lion nearby hits me. Overcome with thirst, We say no more and each go off in different directions for preys.

After almost an hour of hunting, I head towards the last animal I see which is a huge grizzly. Its three times my size and after seeing the way I attack the other bears, it flee's for its life. I crouch into position, about to pounce onto it.

Guys, Stop,"Carlisle shouts. Confused, I turn to see the rest of us look at him with the same expression.

It's Bella. The placenta detached. They're going to deliver the baby,"He says. A dazed look plastered on each other's faces for barely more than a second until we sprint back home.

A real emergency.


	15. Chapter 15: The New Member

**O****kay... So far the story's going preety good... A new character is coming up real fast... And I decide to skip over to the part where all Cullens vampy friends ****come in,... New Character Alert!**

**Chapter 15: Meeting Someone New**

Emma

Its kinda uncomfortable with all these people here,"I think, as I look around the room. They are all really nice, no reason to hate them but its unvarying to have them in your house. Still we needed witnesses and they were they only people who could help us. Renessmee was growing at a rapid speed, its impossible for them to not notice her the difference. She's a beautiful baby. With the most awesome gift. Kinda like Edward and Bella's gift mixed together to produce one.

There were yet other friends who would be arrving soon. Rose and Emment left about a week ago to get as many friends as possible. I wanted to go to but Bella wanted me to stayback and so I did. Jacob was around a lot more, thanks to Seth Clearwater who had imprinted on Renessmee. Course Bella hadn't really freaked out much. Edward didn't seem to approve much, but hey it was Seth who was really sweet and nice. Still, Instinctual feelings of new dad must be bubbling inside of him.

Renesmee is truly one of a kind. For once, I envied Bella. She had the perfect family. The kind and loving husband, sharing an unbreakable bond with Edward and then a beautiful gifted baby girl to add light into their paths. She had it all and I envied her for it. Still she remained my best friend. Going hunting with Bella was now a funny thing to do. Watching Bella get all soaked up in blood was funny when I had nearly mastered the art of attcking my prey neatly.

How are you doing it?"she asked, frustrated.

Practice,"I answer back smugly as Alice did when I had asked her how she did it. We laughed and everything was like old times.

Emma?"Rose asks, gently nudging me out of my thoughts. She and Emment had just returned yesterday.

Hmm?"I mumble,looking up.

Can you go help explain and introduce yourself to the new guest?"she asked wearily.

Sure,"I say and scoot off to the living room.

Emma?" Bella says nervously when I step into the living room. She reaches for my hand and gently squeezes them. Edward is holding Renesmee who squirms in his grip towards me. Smiling I reach for her and she gracefully hops onto my arms. She smiles and touches my face.

Images of Seth's face flashes through me.

Where is Seth?"Renessmee asks through her reverse telepathy.

He'll be here soon, Nessie,"I answer. Bella groans.

Nessie smiles and reaches again for my face. I stiffen uncomfortably. Jacob's face flashes through.

And Jacob?"she asks.

Soon,"I choke out. At the same minute, the door flung open and Seth smiles as he sees Nessie.

Hey Ness,"he yells and reaches for her. Bella holds her hand out, restraining Seth as he reaches for her.

Better not, Seth. We've got guests in a few minutes,"Bella say. Seth nods and smiles at Nessie and goes to the living room.

Emma?"Esme calls. Could you come here for a while?"

I look at Bella and she nods. I smile assuaringly at her and run upstairs to find Esme.

Yes, Esme?"I ask when I see in her room. She gestures for me to the bed and I sit down lightly on it. She's holding a preety and small box with a bejewelled clasp.

Here, this for you,"she says smilling and hands me the box. I open it gingerly and it is small pendant with my name carved on the top in _italic._ Around it there are small Tanzanite's the colour of blue, surrounded by a hint of purple.

Is it for me?"I ask, stunned by it.

Of course,"Esme says smilling. I have the same for Bella only hers with topaz. Alice and Rose also have theirs,"

I wanted all of my daughters to have it, Emma. And I made one for you,"she continues.

Thanks Esme. It's beautiful,"I say, touched. She helps me put it on and I run downstairs to see the new guest.

Emma?"Rose calls. I turn without stopping to run and something as hard as a boulder of granite slams my body. I stagger behind a step and turn to apologise .

I am so sorry, I didnt see you..,"I say trailing of in confusion.

Its okay, Er, Hi,"He says smilling.

Rose skips over. Emma this Jordan, one of Emment's friends and Jordan this is Emma, my sister,"she says. He holds his hand out and I take it and shake it gently.

And then I look him up from head to toe. He has fiery red eyes, jet- black cropped spiky hair. He's got a really cute nose and oh- so kissable juicy lips. He's wearing a tight black shirt, a pair of stonewashed jeans and sneakers and you can see his broad shoulder and delicious six pack body.

I, erm, really nice to meet you,"I murmur out. He gives me a cute smile. Emment comes over and thumps him in the back.

Hey man,"Emment says. They buddy talk for a while and Emment whisks him away. Over the days I find myself spending a lot of time with Jordan. Hisfull name is Jordan Nathan Montague and he's from bloody hell England.

I'm from inside of London. Dad was a baron. He and my mother died after they were shot outside in the garden back at home,"he says, wincing slightly. I came here after I left my coven to see Emment.

I'm sorry...,"I start but he cuts me off.

It's okay. What about you then?"he asks in a slight British accent.

Same here. Only my parents were commoners,"I say tesingly.

Really?" He asks surprised. Wow, this is amazing,"

Hey, Back in England. Women used to love me and this body,"he says gesturing to his body.

Really?"I ask, on the verge of laughing.

Yeah. I was the man-whore there," He answered.

He began to learn to hunt vegetarian style. And after every hunt was over, He would pull his shirt up and check his abs.

Stiil looking good,"He answered my hungry stare. I cracked up laughing and he joined me.

We began to spend a lot of time together. He really was amazing. He was funny, nice, charming and is a true British guy.

Check this out,"I yelled at him when we were outside practicing to fight with others. I had my wand with me and I felt like I could do with practicing with my wand incase of an emergency. I pointed my wand at Jordan.

Wingardium Leviosa,"I say clearly. He levitates a couple of inches of the ground and I watched the rest of them open their jaws in awe.

Whoa," Jordan shouts in awe. I let him down with a counter spell and he smiles.

Wicked, Emma,"he yells. You have gotta show me more of that,"

I smile proudly. Jordan also had his own specialty. He like Zafrina was able to create visual illusions. He showed me lot of things like the old house he lived in when he was young in England, his younger sister, Lucy, his parents and more.

Emma?" Jordan called as I put a sleeping Nessie onto Bella's arms.

Hmmmm?"I answer, looking at him questioningly.

Could I talk to you for a minute?"he asked.

Sure,"I say and jumped up and followed him outside to the garage. The door was open and the cold air blast in.

So what's up?"I ask.

**(Jordan)**

Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you about tommorow,"I answer nervously, rubbing my neck.

She gives me a dazzling smile and sits down on the stairs. I take a good look at her and rub my hands together.

You know I'm suprised I haven't shagged you yet,"I tell her.

Shutup Jordan or I'm leaving,"she says jokingly. She's used to all my sex talk which in a preety short time is preety impressive.

What?"I say in mock suprise.

Jordan, How many women did you actually sleep with before?"she asked slyly.

You're my second,"I tell her.

You haven't even done it with me,"she says, laughing now.

Exactly. But if you do it with me, You'll be my second,"

In your dreams, loverboy,"she informs me.

We continue to yack on like that, letting the British accent take over.

You nervous about tommorow?"I ask.

Yeah. A bit,"she admits. You?"

Me? Nah,"I answer. I'm super- hot, baby"I continue, flexing my arms. Then I stop. I want to tell her.

You know our time its being numbered. Tommorow I could die and before I do, I want to tell you something,"I say, slowly.

Jordan don't say that. You won't die and besides the Volturi'll probably get blinded by your _hotness _they's probably want to keep you,"she jokes.

Emma, I'm in love with you,"I blurt out. I watch her expression change from the jokey mood she was in to a sullen look.

Real funny, Jordan,"she says coldly.

I'm not joking, I mean it,"I say genuinely.

Jordan, Love is not exactly my best friend. So let's just keep things this way,"she says angrily and stalks off.

Why?"I yell. Is it because you're so afraid to fall in love again?" She stops walking and turns around.

I walk up to her. I know. I know what Jacob did to you and why you're so scared of falling in love again,"

How do you know?" she asks, looking up into my eyes. She's two or three inches shorter than me.

Rosalie,"I answer without breaking contact.

Well, since you know, why bother falling for me?"

Because I couldn't help it. I fell for you the moment you bashed into me,"I say smilling slightly.

I don't want to make a mistake again. Love its, not for me,"she says, almost struggling for words.

Why not?"I ask, slightly hurt. Make a mistake with me,"

Why should I?"she shots back. You don't know the pain I went through for him and I can't make that stupid mistake again,"

She starts to walk away. I reach out and grab her hand.

Please, Emma. Give me a chance to prove to you that love is not as hurtfull as what you went through,"

She looks me in the eye again.

What's the whole point?"she asked. You're just after a good shag,"she yelled. I smiled and leaned in and kissed her. She stopped moving in suprise and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck.

I love you," she says pulling away. She pauses and smiles. I love you, Jordan bloody Nathan Montague.

I shout out in victory and pump the air with my fist.

I love you Emma Hayden Potter,"I yell out. She kissed me and I smiled.

We might want to think off that shag now," I say jokingly.

She smack me on the shoulder.

I'm kidding,"I tell her and peck her lips.


	16. Chapter 16: Head over Heels

**I know for real that you must hate me with all your heart bcuz I'm updating really slow... I'm really sorry... I keep changing my mind and I even now I'm having second thoughts about bringing Jordan in... Anyways Jordan's character is more laid- back, less intense, funnier and typical guy who used to shag any female vampire he's met. Its just that when he met Emma they sorta knew there was something. U know like in the Twilight saga... I wanted to make him funnier based on this character I read on upon... XOXOXOXOXO...**

**Chapter 16: Forever More, Yours (Emma)**

You could bloody hear them from a mile away,"Emment says, snorting with laughter. Bet they're up in her room at it,"

Edward and Emment roared in laughter.

So, that means that I won the bet. Hand the money over,"Emment says gleefully. Edward sighes and reaches for his wallet.

What bet?"Rose asks, sternly over Emment's shoulder.

We made a bet on whether or not Jordan would shag Emma,"He says, laughing. Bella raised her eyes and gave Edward a look. They had to be kidding me. Beside me, Jordan is trying his hardest not to laugh. I can't help smiling myself, but this was going overboard.

Well he was right to assume it,"Jordan says. Look at where we ended,"He continues, pulling me closer towards him. He runs his fingers gently through my hair and kisses my forehead. I slide mine over his bare smooth chest.

It wasn't just a shag, right?" I ask, softly. He gives me a look.

Course it wasn't Emma. I really do feel something for you and its strong,"he looks me deep in the eyes. I know he's not simply saying it. I lay my head back on his chest and we spend a few more moments like that, running each others fingers through our hairs, holding hands, laying on the bed in post- coital languour.

It's almost dawn and I know we should get ready for the days event. I'm dreading it as every second runs part us swiftly. I don't think I could bear the pain again if I lost Jordan if it were to become a fight.

What if something happens?"I ask subconsiously.

Hey, Don't think of it that way. We'll get through this, I promise,"he says smiling, looking slightly deceived by the words he had just uttered. I hugged him tightly and we sighed together. I stared at the ceiling, thinking hard. What if we lost today? What if I lose any of my my family? The Pack? And what if any one...? I couldn't bring myself to even think about it. A sound interrupts all thoughts. It sounds like snoring? I looked over and I see Jordan's eyes closed. I look at him strangely. His naked chest moves up and down gently as he inhales and exhales air. I nudge him lightly and he stirs and the simply turns his head. He's sleeping?

He can't be one,"I think as I scramble for my clothes. He just can't be,"

**(Jordan)**

I wake up and see the bed empty except for me. It's still dark outside so that means nothing has started yet. I put on my clothes then I remember.

Shit. I went to fucking sleep,"I say out aloud.

So are you one ?" A voice asks from the dark corner of the room and Emma steps out from it. You're a wizard?"

I scratch my head guiltily. Yes,"I'm just like you. I went to Hogwarts along time before you, Emma,"I say, gently as she sits down next to me on the bed. I hold her hand a squeeze it gently.

Why didn't you tell me?"she asks.

I... I'm scared to use it," I choke out, fear clenching my chest as my mind went back in time when that horrible incident happened. I did a terrible thing,"

What happened?"

Its a long story, Emma,"I tell her.

Tell me, If you want to. If you don't I understand,"she says.

I... no... I want to tell you,"I pause and she waits patiently.

I come from a wealthy pure-blood family. My father was the second most important person next to the Minister for Magic. My mother was a high-society woman, often out socialising. I went to Hogwarts when I was 11 and my sister, Lucy followed after a year. And then when I had finished at Hogwarts, I returned home only to start working at the ministry,"I say and pause. Emma nods and looks at me intently.

I wasn't very happy of the idea of working at the ministry. I wanted to teach at Hogwarts. All I wanted was to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts. But my father had other plans and I resented him for it. My mother who knew my ambition fought with my father to allow me to teach. She was my best friend. Always by my side, even as a kid. She would hold my hand and reassure me ever so gently. She meant the world to me. Finally my father gave in. I was really flying high then. I applied for the Hogwarts job and eagerly awaited the reply,"I pause again.

Then?" Emma urges.

It was a long time before you were even born. It was when Grindelwald was at large. The ministry was offering big amounts of money to whoever who defeated him and my father was the founder of it all. Then news came that Grindelwald was hunting for us. We went into hiding for safety precautions and Lucy was temporally taken out of Hogwarts. But he found us. That night, He killed my father instantly and then he... he tortured my sister with the Cruciatus curse. Instinctively, I sent a killing curse in his direction. But the spell it somehow rebounded and it came back towards me and I dived out of the way. But the curse hit my mother,"I stopped.

Emma hugged me. I couldn't save my mother," I sob tearlessly.

Emma doesn't say anything. She only holds me closely. Her way of saying it was going to be okay.

We make love again. And then jump up and scramble into our clothes when Emment threatens to break the door open.

Hey Love Birds. Don't you think you've done it enough for today,"he yells through the door. Save some energy for later,"

Emma looked like she was going to hit the roof. That's it, Emment Cullen is going to get what he's been asking for,"she says, rolling her sleeves up. I laughed and pulled her hand, bringing her back to me.

Jordan, I have to give that Emment Cullen one. Just one go at him and I'll leave him alone,"she yells. I laugh harder and kiss her. After we stop, she frowns.

Stop trying to save his butt," she says, smiling then.

Go get him, Tiger,"I say. She smiles and is out of the room.

Oooooh Emment Cullennnnnnnnn,"she sings. She runs gracefully out, her hair flying behind her. I follow suit after her. We run downstairs to the living room and Emma pounces playfully on Emment. Emment tackles and holds her in a headlock position. She jumps over his head swiftly, nearly hitting the fragile glass chandelier in the room. She turns and grabs his face and pull at his cheeks, smilling like she would with a kid. I doubled over laughing. It was totaly unexpected and Emment scowled.

We fooled around until Bella came down with Renesmee who looked adorable.

You guys better get ready,"Bella said, looking at me with a warm smile.

Emma grabbed my hand and dragged me to Jasper and Alice's room. Its empty and I haven't even met them but as Emma opens the door, I catch a glimpse of a picture which I am guessing is the both of them. Their scent, still lingering in the room, fairly faint, hits my nose. Its the normal vampire scent which is very unlike Emma's. She catches me looking at the picture.

That's them,"she says softly, her voice full of affection. I turn around and face her and grip her hand, bracingly.

Anyways, I'm sure you can fit into some of Jasper's clothes,"she whips out some clothes from the wardrobe. A black t-shirt along with a pair of stonewashed jeans with a pair of trainers.

I think this should do, okay with you?"she ask, questioningly.

Yeah. Thank. Looks like it would fit me," I say, taking the clothes. She smiles and closes the door behind her as she skipped off to go get ready. I take my clothes off and slip on Jasper's clothes on. I feel like an intruder in this room, wearing Jasper's clothes. But at the same time, almost at home with a strange sort of peace creeping into my heart. I hadn't felt at home anywhere for ages.

You're welcome at ours," Someone says at the door.

I turn and I see Edward. He has a smile on his face, a brotherly grin.

I smile, not sure how to answer him.

We go downstairs together. Bella and Edward and Renessmee are waiting patiently for us This feels awkward,"I think. Like I'm going to meet Emma's parents,"

Edward glances at my direction and smiles. Emma joins me by my side and takes my hand. We're going ahead first, Bella,"she says.

Huh? Why?" I blurt out. I take a look around the room and it seems like its a private moment for them. I follow Emma, who's taken lead. She comes to a stop and looks at me with her deep honey gold eyes.

I Love You," she says, her voice quavering and her eyes sick with worry and sadness. I take her hand and press them against my cheek.

I love you too," I say. She smiles weakly and I lean in to gently press my lips onto hers. It turns out to be one hell of a make-out session. I'm scared. Scared that I would lose someone else just like I lost mother. I'm scared for her.

Don't leave me," I whisper.

I promise," She whispers. I draw out my wand. 12 inches precisely, Vine Wood, With a single phoenix feather, Unyielding,"

Hawthorn and phoenix feather, Twelve and a quarter inches long, swishy and excellent for Transfiguration.,"she whispers to me, drawing hers out.

All the best in trying to beat the best wizard of all time,"I tell her.

Yeah, Right," She says, sarcastically. We'll see,"

I hug her waist and kiss her forehead. Ready,"I ask.

More than you were to shag me," she replied. I cracked up laughing. She smiled and with hope, We headed to the clearing. Emma kisses me on the cheek and heads over to talk to Tanya and Kate. Everyone's already here. I slap Ben's back gently.

Sup Man!," I say.

Hey,"Ben shoots me a cheeky grin. Heard someone got laid last night,"

Where did you hear that?" I ask genuinely suprised.

Emment's practically handing out flyers that you and Emma got together,"he answered. I turned my head around to hear Emma's furious scream.

Emment Cullen, This is so not funny," She yells as she stormed over in his direction. Emment is doubled over laughing. Rose are giving them reproving looks. Edward rolled his eyes

What? It's to lighten up the mood around here," he answers. Emma smack him on the shoulder.

Emment, This is really not the time. They're about to arrive,"Carlisle says seriously.

I'll deal with you later,"Emma says icily.

He nods and the mood becomes heavy. Emma's by my side instantly.

Emment is so for it," she growled. I smile and kiss her hair. She peeks my lips and then everything is quiet.

They're coming,"I hear Edward say.

And then we see them, with their chalky white expressions and the blood red cloaks. I hold Emma's hand tighter. Hope and luck was all we needed now.


	17. Chapter 17: Survival is as vital as Love

**Hey guys, thanks for reading really... this part of the chapter I decided to make it run a little faster and skip out on the book details. I bet you already know what's happened so I don't really think it's a necessity to write it all over again... so I'm just writing parts I think will bring some action... oh and I hoped u like my new character, Jordan. Well I think he's nice apart from the sex stuff and all.**and I'll describe him more, deeper and stuff...** I decided to make him more like Emma and make his past more darker by bringing out harry potter history... Sure he's made some really bad mistakes in his life but everyone does to right? And Jacob?... I know I haven't brought him out for some time but he'll be back now when he knows that Emma and Jordan are together... Thanks lovies...**

**Chapter 17: Survival is as vital as Love (Emma)**

I'm not sure what to say about the Volturi,"I think to myself. One part of me was thinking that they came with all the glamour and glitz, looking like they jumped out of a horror movie. They walked in a slow march and my eyes zeroed in on all the people that Edward and Carlisle had together explained to me. Jordan had never seen them but heard and knew of all vampire laws and stuff.

And they have seen Nessie and are stupified by her. So Aro, Marcus and Caius took their eyes off us to discuss among themselves, But not the guard. I could see Jane staring daggers in Bella's direction. And everyone around us are saying their goodbye's and I love you's which seem to private and sad. I turn to look at Jordan and I feel a surge of affection run through me. I fight the urge to reach out and touch his hair. He smiles at me and then pulls my hand to his cheek.

You okay?"he asks quietly.

No,"I answer.

It's going to be fine. I promise,"He says softly.

Promise me, You won't leave me,"I tell him. Make me the same promise I did to you,"

I promise. I won't and don't want to go anywhere without you,"He answers smiling.

I stand on the tip of my toes and kiss his lips.

Why is he so tall?" I think as he wraps his arms around my waist and pull me off the ground effortlessly.

It feels so final. Like a goodbye. I hug everyone and I can't help but feel the dread instilled in everyone on our side.

Before we start discussing, I would like to make an offer. Benjamin, Zafrina, Maggie, Kate, Edward, Bella, and Jordan if you would be pleased to join us," Aro says in a sugary, syrupy voice. He sighs when nobody makes a move and then stiffens in delight.

Carlisle, Would you mind if I would meet the other girl?"he asked. Carlisle turned and looked at me and held his hand out, smiling encouragingly. I looked at Jordan and he nodded reassuringly. I took Carlisle's hand and I smiled at Aro. After all, We wanted to make this as peaceful as it could get. Aro held his hand out.

If you would, my dear?"he asked in the same syrupy voice.

I hesitated and then placed my bare hand on to his chalky ones. His eyes went unfocused for a second and then he smiled and laughed loudly.

Your coven always ceased to be special, don't they,"he says looking at Carlisle to which Carlisle didn't reply to.

Would you show me this wonderful gift of yours?" Aro asked, his attention on me again. I nodded. And instantly took after his chalky, pale self. The other side gasped when they saw the double Aro.

Marvelous but I think that's not all, is it my dear?" he asked. I nodded.

This guy sure was curious,"I think as I reach in my pocket for my wand.

Course some people sniggered when they saw the wand on my hand.

Anything on mind, Aro?" I asked clearly, smiling mischievously.

Suprise me dear," he says.

I smiled. I could hardly use an Unforgivable curse or hexes. It just meant war. Instead...

Levicorpus," I think as I point my wand at him.

He leavitates off the ground and gasps can be heard.

Marvelous!,"Aro shouts.

Liberacorpus,"Jordan says behind me. Aro lands gracefully on his feet.

Quite the talented coven. Outstanding the girl and her mate,"he says. Won't you consider joining us?"

I shook my head. Thank you. But I belong with the Cullens," I say coldly.

Of course,"Aro says ignoring my cold tone. They turn to start discussing.

It's going to start,"Edward whispers.

I can feel my grip on Jordan's hand tighten. It's almost like I'm awaiting for Jane's power to attack or something. But it doesn't come.

Carlisle,"Edward calls out suddenly. Are you okay?"he asks.

Carlisle gives him a confused look. Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

Jane," Edward answers and then glances at Bella.

Are you doing this?"he asks smiling.

She nods briefly and smiles.

And then,( I'm going to skip to the part where the Volturi leave)

We will be back to check on the child in a couple of years time,"Marcus announces. They left in peace. I couldn't move for a second. I had my brother and sister back and most off all, I still had Jordan.

Come here," Jordan says grabbing me to him. He swung me off the ground and I interlaced my fingers with his, our lips met as we celebrated our victory. Nothing else mattered just then. Just me and Jordan, oblivious to the world around us.

**(Jacob)**

The red eyes are gone!" I think. My eyes search hungrily for Emma. I want to win her back, earn her trust, I want her back. I catch a glimpse of her long dark brown curls as she hugged the pcychic. I jog towards her and stop dead in my tracks when I saw Jordan swing her off her feet and kiss her. They're oblivious to everyone else. And the pain thats hits me is immense. But it's my fault isn't it? I let her go. I made this happen. I whimpered and phased.

I ran deeper and deeper the woods and then stopped. I howled with all my frustrations, screaming out my pain. She probably felt this way," I think suddenly. Payback's a Bitch," I think.

**Hey guys this was a really short chapter, I know but I just wanted to post it on9 today and I hardly have anytime. I'll get around to more stuff and update faster. Thanks for reading and i hope u liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting the Families

**Hey guys, so now jacob noes tat his girl is not single and ready to mingle anymore... he noes tat she's fallen for the gorgeous new vampy who unfortunately happens to be like Emma... british, a half vamp and waizard like her and has gone to hogwarts... Jordan is really old... lol...jk... anyways do u like the way the story's going? if you do... tell me so... if you don't tell me why and maybe i can tinker around a bit and see if i can change it a bit... oh and favourite and follow please? Thanks**

**Chapter 18: Meeting the Families. (Jordan)**

Are you ready?"Emma asks hesistantly. We're at the Heathrow Airport and getting off the plane. I squeeze her hand.

Of course I am," I say bracingly. It's been nearly six months since the Volturi came and left without a war occuring. And Emma wanted to visit her family back at home and I haven't exactly seen Lucy in ages. So we decided to visit home and here we are and her brother James were going to pick us up. I didn't mind staying over with them but I felt nervous. After all I was going to meet her family.

We went past customs and Emma whipped her phone out to call James. But she hardly needed to. Our names were on a piece of a cardboard paper, written broadly and clearly.

Emma," I say tapping her shoulder.

What?" she asks and I point to the paper. She smiled and took my hand.

James, Lily,"she exclaims. A tall man with glasses and untidy black hair which stuck up behind and a preety woman by his side with long red hair.

Emma hugged Lily first and then James.

James, Lily this is Jordan my boyfriend," she introduces proudly and I extend my hand to James and Lily. James shots me a critical look and smiles a second later. I sort of expected it. He's Emma's brother after all and he's bound to be protective.

Nice to meet you mate," he says. Lily smiles warmly and gives James a look.

Jordan, My best friend from Hogwarts and my unfortunately 'older than me' brother," Emma says grinning.

James gave Emma a gentle push. So mate, Emma told me you're actually British,"James says. We're walking out of the airport, James in lead, probably looking for somewhere for us to apparate.

Yeah but I've been at the States for some time now. Left almost after I went to Hogwarts," I say.

James eyes shoots up wider and Lily looks at Emma questioningly.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that you were like us," Emma says with a wink at me. Lily, James, There's a lot to explain so why don't we just apparate home?" Emma asks.

Can we do side-along apparation?" I ask Emma. I haven't done it for so long. I'm scared I might lose something,"

She smiled and took her wand out from her bag and held my arm tightly. Godric's Hollow then?"she asked James.

He nodded and Lily and James apparated. I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself at a homey-looking living room.

It's great to be home," Emma murmurs. I smile and she leans in to peck my lips. I laugh watching her reach up to match my height as I swoop in and kiss her.

James clears his throat. We break off and look a couple of kids caught in action of doing something wrong. Lily beside James smiles at Emma knowingly and Emma winks back at her.

Well then, Mind explain the eyes and pale skin and more, Emma?"James says.

Ah, yes to that. Why don't we take a seat?" Emma says stalling. I can see that she's nervous.

So will you just tell us what's going on?"James says looking slightly annoyed.

Well fine. But don't freak out or anything, okay?"Emma says.

They nod.

Emma took her time in explaining to them all the recent events. She left out the Jacob part though and when she finished James and Lily looked at us both incredulously .

Then James broke the silence.

You're a vampire?" He repeats. That's bloody cool,"

Emma blinks back at him, surprised.

Cool?"Emma blurts out.

And you are a bloody metamorphagus because of that,"James groans. Wait till Pads, Moony and Wormy hear about his,"

Who's Pads, Moony and Wormy?"I ask.

My brother's bestfriends from school,"Emma answers. They were known for their pranking,"

I smiled.

Are you one as well, Mate?"James asks.

Yeah, But I'm not a metamorphagus like Emma,"I say.

My sister goes to the States normal and comes home abnormal,"James teases.

Hey!"Emma yelled.

Kidding Sis,"James says jokingly.

So how's everyone?"Emma asks.

Not good. Voldemort's gaining power faster. Regulus joined them. Sirius moved out and he's living down Totenham road,"He says darkly.

Who's Voldermort?" I ask.

He's a dark wizard taking over right now. You know like Gregovitch but more powerful,"Emma answers.

Was he at Hogwarts?"I ask.

Yeah. Maybe you knew a Tom Riddle?"She says.

Not him,"I answer in anguish. He pratically had a fan-club when were at school. He was at first year when I first applied for the DADA job. I tried teaching for a while and talented was that boy's name,"I groan. But I could say I wasn't very suprised. He always did keep to himself and I honestly did think that he was the Slytherin heir when Myrtle was founf dead in the girl's toilet.

How old are you Jordan?"Lily asks.

I don't really keep track. Maybe 60 years or more?"I shrug.

Talk about older men, Emma. You're dating someone older than mum and dad,"James roared out laughing.

No offense taken mate,"James added.

I get that all the time,"I say, laughing myself.

We went on talking. And I found that I got along very well of with the Potter's. James was funny and laid-back and Lily was absolutely warm and kind and nice. She was in a way exactly like Emma. I wasn't suprised when she told me that Emma and her were best friends at school. Later we went out and toured around London and visited Lucy. It was late and I had a suprise for Emma.

Shall we go hunting?"I asked Emma. She nodded and we apparated to the Forest of Dean. We hunted for a while till we were ready to call it a day.

Hey I want to ask you something," I tell her.

What?" Emma asks, ruffling my hair as I looked at her. There wasn't a drop of blood on her and she looked exceptionally beautiful tonight under the full moon.

I took out the tiny box from my pocket and went down on one knee.

Emma gasps and smiles.

Emma Hayden Potter, All these years I never found one I actually fell for. And the minute you bashed into me on that day, I knew I felt this conncetion for you and all I can say is will you make the happiest half-vampire, half-waizard alive in the world by marrying me?"I asked softly as I opened the box.

Jordan,"Emma whispers. Yes,"

I smile and slip the ring into her finger. A perfect fit.

I love you," I whisper to her into the dead of the night.

I love you too,"Emma says and I place my lips on hers. It couldn't have gone better...

**SO WAT DO U THINK? COMMENT PLEASE?**


	19. Chapter 19: Finally Whole

**Okay First of all I'm soooo sorry its short... I just wanted to make this about the week Emma and Jordan stayed in England. I'll make the next chapter about the wedding and about whether they might move back to England and Jacob's reaction. I did plan to write his reaction to the proposal but I'm in a rush... I have exams and they're in like three weeks or so? I really need to get studying... Well hope u like it, lovies... Please comment, favourite and follow if u can... oh and if u have stories u want me to read, tell me about it and I'll have a read when I have the time! that's about it bye...**

**Chapter 19: Finally Whole. (Emma)**

I am engaged!,"I whisper in Lily's ear. Its morning and Lily is still in bed. James on the other hand is having a chat with Jordan who is going to break the news to James.

Go away,"Lily mumbles sleepily.

I'm engaged,"I scream this time in her ears.

Her eyes shoot open and she glares at me.

Emma, Could you go away?"Lily groans.

Fine then. I just thought you'd like to see my ring,"I huffed.

Suddenly Lily's eyes are wide open and she's alert.

What did you say?"Lily says, her eyes bulging.

I hold my hand out and Lily sees the ring.

Merlin's Beard! Oh I'm so happy for you!"Lily screams and wrenches me into a tight hug.

When did he propose? How many carats? When are you going to get married? Do you want to get married here?

We talk happily about my wedding and then go down to have breakfast together.

James hugs me and congratulates us.

I have to say sis, marrying a pure-blood, not at all like you,"James teased. Jordan laughed and I gave James a look. We did go to the Order of The Phoenix Headquarters which was currently at the Prewett's. I have to say meeting up with the boys was fun. Of course, everyone did congratulate Jordan and I on the engagement.

You can't be a freaking vampire!" Sirius gaped at me.

I can do better than that,"I answer, phasing into a replica of him.

Bloody Hell, Emma,"Sirius says.

Remus!"I say when I catch sight of him. He's looking slightly thinner and a bit shabby.

Emma?"He exclaims. I didn't know you were here. And why do you look so different,"

I groan. I'm not going to explain. It's too long to,"I tell him.

He shrugs cheerfully. And then I have a sudden flashback. When we were in school, James, Sirius, though it would be funny to put a couple of Wood Lice, food for Bowtruckles, stolen from Care of Magical Creatures class, into my Hogwarts robe. I hadn't noticed when I put it on and noticed something was crawling on me and knocked over poor Proffessor Flitwick in class when we were practicing Aguamenti for charms that day. He got drenched full with water and gave me and the boys detention and 10 points from Gryffindor when he found out the reason for my shrieking and jumping around. Why I got detention, I don't know .

They were all really warm to Jordan who officially joined the Order. Jordan was thrilled to meet Dumbledore again after all this time.. Seriously, He was jumping around like a nervos pup when I told him.

I was sorry when you didn't take the post as the DADA teacher, my boy,"Dumbledore says to Jordan. You were so talented,"

Course now we're having thoughts of moving back here and perhaps settling down, with Jordan taking up a job at Hogwarts and I could maybe pursue a a courier as an Auror. The coolest job in the whole of the Ministry of Magic.

And we met Jordan's sister, Lucy who happens to not be a vampire. She's a witch of course and she's this friendly, sweet thing. Well I have to admit I was a tad bit too nervous in meeting her. But she was absolutely lovely. Maybe her age has something to do with it. Well she's around her mid fifties, I guess, And she, unlike Jordan married a muggle-born. I loved her for it because it meant that she wasn't that stuck up pure-born that went on ranting about muggle-borns and filth and all that nonsense. Jordan did tell me she was in Slytherin, No big deal there since his father was one.(Jordan's mother was in Gryffindor).

She obviously knew about Jordan going to propose to me because she kept saying that Jordan really did love me and dropping hints and all. She was a widow, Ralph died sometime ago due to old-age. He was much older than Lucy of course. They had a daughter together and she was around our age, just married about a year ago, I think.

We left England and went home back after a week.

I actually wanted to have the wedding early because in truth I wanted to marry Jordan so badly. I wanted to make him mine and forever mine. And maybe move back to England and adopt a child and have a family. I knew he wanted that too. Too start a family with me. The thought makes me feel like a giggly girl. I smile thinking of it.

Alice instantly became my wedding planner and we haven't really got to planning yet. Alice was fine with the idea that I might have wanted to have the wedding in England. It thrilled her more. Actually, it excited all of the Cullens. I felt really good. Things finally did seem to actually work out and I had the man of my dreams and I was going to get married. I finally felt whole. Like me.


	20. Chapter 20:Confrontations

**Okay guys I'm soo sorry I took so long but I had exams and I'm finally done... when on a trip too over the weekend and now I'm back... so hope u guys like it... I honestly swear I cried a bit when I wrote this... Could feel Jacob's pain when he says all those things to Emma... Please tell me what you really think of this part... I really would love to know... I kept editing and reediting... had Taylor Swift's If this was a movie playing in my head every single time I was writing this... Here you go, Lovies...**

**Chapter 20: Confrontations (Emma)**

I Do,"I say, staring into his gorgeous eyes.

Then you may kiss your bride,"Father Michael says.

He smiles at me with a dazzling smile and I swoon. He pulls the veil of my face and leans in. Lightly his lips touch mine and then with all control lost, I give myself completely to him. As we pull back from the amazing kiss, I look at him. His oh-so kissable lips, his cute nose, his sharp features and those warm honey-gold eyes. I glance around at everyone.

The Cullen's beam happily back at me and Lily's sobbing at her seat and even James is wiping a tear off his face. We're at Isle Esme and the wedding is a very simple affair. Around 40 of our closest family and friends. The sun is shining brightly, the sea is sparkling clear and a faint perfume of the seawater is out making this day gorgeous.

Jordan wraps his arm around my waist as everyone congratulates us. Chinks of champagne flutes are so visibly heard. The sound of the sea mashing up against the beach is lovely. Jordan leans down and kisses my neck, lightly. I smile back at him and kiss his nose. He laughs and I feel good. I feel complete.

Be mine?"Jordan whispers in my ear.

I'm already yours,"I answer him.

And he's finally mine. Mine and all mine.

**(Flashback)**

I twirl around in my dress.

Oh Emma!"Lily says. He's going to love it,"

Mum tears up and I hug her.

Mum! You promised me no crying,"I tell her.

Oh honey, You look so beautiful,"she says, reaching for a tissue.

Absolutely,"Alice nods in agreement. Its only a few more days to the wedding and i feel anxious, nervous and excited.

Lily's been around for the last one week along with James, Mom and Dad along with Lucy and her daughter Alisson, Jordan's niece. Everyone was getting along just wonderfully. Of Course mom and dad were slightly hyped up about the fact that I was a vampire and that I was marrying one. But then they were like What the Heck!

So everything seems to be turning for the better. Then my phone bleeps in my bag.

Lily, Can you get me my phone?"I ask.

Sure. Accio Phone,"she says pointing to her bag and the phone shoots out. Lily catches it neatly and hands it over to me.

Hello?"I say.

Emma? Can you come over to La Push?"Leah's voice says urgently on the phone.

What's wrong?"I ask concerned.

Jacob knows. And he's gone berserk,"she say quietly. He's breaking things, not going to sleep, shouting and he's wrecked his car and made Emily and Sam mad,"

When did he know?"I ask.

A couple of days ago,"She admits. Emily says this has to stop or the inner wolf in her is gonna explode out,"

Okay, I'm coming now,"I say.

Okay thanks and don't call me back. The idiot's gonna break my phone if he knew I called and I just got my a new phone,"she says and cuts the call.

I sigh. I had intended to tell me but I chickened out every time I planned to and eventually forget in all the wedding commotion.

I have to go for a while, guys," I say. I slip back into the dressing room and change out of my clothes into .com/cgi/set?id=45043459and step out.

I'll be back real soon. Alice can we get them to put the dress on layaway? I did love it but I had my eye on something else too,"I say.

Sure,"she says jumping up

Where are you going, Emma?"Lily asks.

Erm just something to do,"I say awkwardly.

She nods. I get my bag and walk to my Range Rover and drive straight to La Push. I'm not sure whether to drive over to Emily's or to Leah's or to Jacob's. I swerve my car and decide to go over to Leah's. Find her first, get the full story, then find Jacob. I took a deep breath. Feeling nervous but wanting to get this over with. Just as I park my car outside the Clearwaters, a blur ball shape of grey and brown burst out, breaking the entire front door. Then I look closely and its actually Leah and Jacob in their wolf form. And they're fighting and growling and snapping at each other.

I get out of my car and wave at them. STOP THIS!"I Yell. The two blurs stop and they're staring at me. One with a relief look, another with a look full with bursting pain.

**(Flashback) **

Leah, Can we have a minute please,"I ask, looking up.

Sure. You can have all the time you need,"she snaps and then looks at me apologetically. She's still smarting over Jacobs insults, I guess.

She glares at Jacob and leaves swiftly. And left to face Jacob all alone. Maybe asking her to leave was a big mistake. Jacob glares at me with unadulterated hatred.

Why?"He says finally, breaking the awkward silence.

I love him, Jake,"I say slowly. I know every word I say is breaking him.

Why?"He asks again.

What do you mean why?" I ask annoyed now.

He looks at me and walks swiftly up to me.

Why do you love him?"

He's loving, kind, nice, makes me happy, special and so much more,"I say.

Oh,"Jacob says.

Then he explodes.

Why the hell are you doing this to me?"He yells at me, smacking his forehead.

Why can't you see that you're all I'm living for? That you're all that matters to me? The reason my heart is beating for,"He yells, thumping his chest.

Jake...,"I start but he cuts me off.

Do you know what it feels like to know that you're marrying someone else? That someone who's not me. That someone who's gonna love you, be there to comfort you when you're sad, or to share your happy moments? To touch you, to kiss you, make love to you, Hell the bloody list goes on and on,"He shouts.

I'm breaking inside to know that I'm not going to wake up next to you in the morning, to know that you're not mine," He says and pauses. He's unbearably close to me now. I can feel him breathing in and out. I'm still staring at the ground. He moves his hand to my chin and pull my face up to meet his eyes. They're filled with unbearable pain, it almost hurts to look at them. His hand move to grasp my hand and pulls them to his chest, directly to his beating heart.

Hear that?" He asks with a soft smile. It belongs to you,"

**(Jacob)**

I move my hand to caress her pearly lips and slowly lean down to kiss her. She doesn't move, immobile like a statue suddenly. She doesn't even move when I kiss her. My heart flies for a second. Maybe she does feel something for me. But she doesn't even move and inch or react in any way. I know instantly, that there's no more space for me in her. I end the kiss and just hug her.

I'm so sorry Jake. To hurt you this way,"she says softly. I never meant to hurt you, to slowly kill you like this,"

I never meant to do anything,"she says finally.

I pull back and look in her in the eyes.

I will always love you. He gets you in this life but I get you forever after that," I say. Know that I'll always love you and be here for you no matter what.

**(Emma)**

If I could cry, I would. For hurting Jacob like this. Its killing me to see him, beat down and lost. I don't know what to do and I don't know who to tell or what I should tell him. Who knew love and fate could be so intruding? Who knew?


	21. Chapter 21: The Other New Found Love

**So you just may be wondering who the hell the other love might be but if u read on you'll slowly come to know... anyways I hoped u liked Chapter 20:Confrontations? It wold be awesome if u gave me some comments and maybe favorited as well... So thanks once again for reading... Love u guys! And I'm sorry that It's a bit short but I was just in a rush to upload this and I want to finish this story and maybe start with the sequel.**

**Chapter 21: The Other New Found Love (Jordan)  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Almost a year after the wedding**

Jordan?"Emma says softly. It's around dawn and we're next to each other, laying on the bed and talking.

Yeah,"I say running my hands through her soft silky curls.

Do you want to go back to England now that we're married?"she asks leaving her hand across my chest. I mean I could get try to become an Auror or get a job in the ministry or teach at Hogwarts with you,"

I have thought about it but Emma all I really want now is to have our own family. You know maybe a baby girl or boy that we could adopt and start a family,"I tell her.

We have our own place and I'm working in a lawyer's firm but I really want to teach at Hogwarts. Emma's working as a wedding planner with Alice and so far its doing preety good.

She smiles. I wanted that too. A little girl or boy or maybe both,"she agrees.

Suddenly the wind's blowing really fast and then in shoots in a bright silvery glob in the shape of a fox. Amelia's met with an accident. Urgent. Come right away,"Lucy's voice says over urgently. We scramble out of bed and Emma starts throwing clothes into a bag she summoned.

Jordan, If you would tell Carlisle and Esme where we're going and send Mum and Dad and James and Lily a patronus please?" Emma asks.

Sure,"I say and send Emma's parents and James and Lily a patronus. My Patronus which is panther slims off out of the open window. Emma's Patronus is a sphinx. Then I inform Esme and Carlisle of what's happened and tell them not to worry.

Ready?" I ask with my wand out. Emma grips my hand tightly. And then instantly we're at Lucy's.

Where's Lucy?" I ask Jinks, the house elf.

Mistress is at St. Mungo. Jinks was told by Mistress Lucy that Mistress Amelia and Master John were in a terrible accident

What accident?"I ask.

Oh tis horrible Master and Mistress. Jinks thinks that he who-must not be named- is involved. He is on the rise. Lots of murders and tragedies,"she says and pauses.

Luckily Miss Maya is here when it happened,"She says.

Miss Maya?"Emma asks confusedly.

Their daughter. John and Amelia's daughter. She's only a couple of months old, I think around Harry's age,"I say.

Really?"she says.

We apparate to St. Mungo. And see a a frail Lucy outside a ward, crying uncontrollably.

Lucy? What's happened?"Emma asks, rushing over.

They're gone,"Lucy sobs out.

**(Jordan)**

Arrangements for John and Amelia's funeral have been made but I feel so sad. Amelia and John were absolutely a kind and great couple. Mum and Dad and Lily and James and the Cullens have been down for the funeral too. Lily and James had gotten married almost right after we had, if I'm not mistaken James proposed on my wedding day and Alice and I had been her wedding planner. Lily was now pregnant around six or seven months. Mum and I were absolutely thrilled taking Lily baby shopping. After the funeral Lucy approaches us and sits us down at the garden where Jinks serves us tea and scones with some clotted cream.

You wanted to tell us something Lucy?" Emma asks.

Yes. Well now that Amelia and John are gone I suppose I should have told you earlier but you were newly married and I just thought that you would love some time to yourselves,"Lucy paused and took a sip of her tea.

Lucy?"I ask uncertainly.

Ah yes. Sorry. As I get older, I tend to forget things very easily,"Lucy says with a slight laugh. She pauses, looking like she was thinking very hard.

Two months ago when Maya was born, Amelia and John decided to make the both of you her Godparents,"Lucy says and Emma drops her teacup and I accidently spit out the tea in my mouth on to the scones.

Oh dear,"Lucy says and Jinks rushes forward and sufficiently takes the broken cup and scones away.

How could you have kept this from us, Lu?"I ask, slightly annoyed.

You can hardly blame me Jordan Montague,"Lucy huffed impatiently. You were newly married and I wanted you to have a some time alone with Emma,"

From the corner of my eye, Emma blushed. I smiled. We were at it quite a lot.

That's hardly an excuse Lu,"I start but she cuts me off.

So will you be Maya's godparents?"Lucy asks.

We should have time to think at the very least, Lucy...,"I say but this time Emma cuts me off.

Yes. We'll be Maya's godparents, Lucy,"She says, looking at me with a smile.

Women," I think. And Emma winks.

**(Emma)**

What was I thinking," I say to myself. That decision needed much thinking and I agree without even hesitating,"

Well, I don't blame you,"A voice behind me says and they wrap their arms around my waist. You just can't wait to start a family with me, isn't that right?"Jordan says, chuckling.

Hardly," I tell him, smilling. He smiles and kisses my forehead and then pecks my lips.

We're waiting for Lucy to bring Maya. We haven't seen her, would you believe that?. We were so busy with the funeral and everything that we didn't even see Maya. And then Lucy brings her out, cradling her gently and comes towards me. I stand up and Lucy hands Maya over to me and I'm overwhelmed with emotion. This motherly instinct feeling runs through me.

Maya has somehow inherited Jordan's cute nose, a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes, a pink mouth and a shock of curly brown hair falling over her face. She smiles and gurgles at me happily, waving her hands over the air. Jordan catches her hand and she wraps her tiny fists around Jordan's pinkie. I look at Jordan and he catches my eye. We both know we want her.

The two women in my life,"Jordan says aloud. Lucy beams widely.

Maya Elizabeth Montague.


	22. Chapter 22: A Different Past

**Hiya everyone... So now Emma and Jordan have Maya. And I'm going to write mainly about Maya... I know it doesn't feel like a Jacob Black Love story. Everything's gone a bit haywire and I've been thinking of deleting the story eventhough I know what I'm going to write but I'm not going to because I have so many ideas and I think the story will come to an end real fast but I'll have a sequel... So I'm really sorry if whatever write is really not up to your expectations. And You can give me ideas that you might have. Oh and please please comment guys? I really would love some feedback. Oh and Silenced Mannequin thanks so much for all ur support u rock girl! OH AND I JUST LOVE ONE DIRECTION!**

**Chapter 22: Bitter Pasts(Emma)**

Just open up a little bit honey," I plead but Maya refuses to open her mouth even in the slightest bit and I'm trying, Yet failing miserably to feed her a little bit of baby food. But she just refuses to open up. I'll have to think of other tactics. She's now three months old, two months older than Harry.

I wonder how Lily's doing," I think to myself. She had give birth to Harry just a month ago and he looks exactly like James but with Lily's beautiful green eyes. He's adorable.

Jordan, A little help?" I ask, frustrated. He's sitting on the sofa comfortably and has been smiling at me with amusement as I try to get Maya to eat a little.

What can I do to help?"he asks chuckling lightly. I force the bowl on to his hands.

Here you have a go at feeding your daughter," I say. Maya starts crying and waves her arms around. Jordan manages to feed her everything on her plate. I burp her and set her off to sleep. Its late almost ten at night and I join Jordan in our bedroom.

That was hard," I say tiredly, laying my head on Jordan's chest.

We'll get used to it,"Jordan says comfortingly.

Easy for you to say. She practically ate the bowl when you feed her," I say, my eyebrows raised.

Well maybe she got hungry just then."He says.

Maybe," I say and fall asleep.

**(Flashback)**

Esme was preety dissapointed when I said we wanted to get our own place. I knew she would have loved to construct a palce for us but I said no. I wanted to look for a place like everybody else. Have that experience and more. I had actually found a place when I told Esme we were going to move out. Our own four roomed apartment. I even had Alice do the rooms up for me. She had done an excellent job. And I didn't want to move to England just yet. I hadn't had enough of this just yet.

**(Jordan)**

It feels to quiet," I think. We've put Maya to sleep in her room and its late almost midnight. Emma's surfing the net for ideas to keep Maya occupied during the day. Maya's quite hyper for a toddler her age. She's learned to crawl now and likes to crawl all over the place.

James and Lily sent her a toy broomstick which lifts off only a couple of feet of the air but Maya zooms around the apartment so we've put away anything that seemed hazardous.

Jordan?"Emma says softly. I'm listening to some of my favorite music and just reading a book.

Hmmm?"I murmur answering her.

How did you become a vampire?"She asks. Well a half vampire?"

I smile. She dances across the room gracefully and sits next to me. I take her hand and grip it tightly.

Well, At the the funeral there was this man I didn't recognise," I say softly.

And then?"Emma asks.

Well he left me a letter asking if I would meet him at Borgin and Burkes, Knockturn Alley,"I say but Emma interupts me.

You've been to Knockturn Alley?"She scowls momentarily. Mum never let me and James put a foot down there,"

I laugh and rub her hand.

Di you go then?"Emma asks.

Yeah I did. In fact without I wouldn't be here with you today,"I tell her.

I knew this guy had something to do with you becoming a vampire,"Emma say triumphantly. So what kind of vampire was he?"

Actually he wasn't a vampire,"I say. Emma raises her eyebrows. He was just a messenger,"I continue.

His name was Edmund. Edmund was kinda like Nahuel's father, Trying to create a new race of half vampires and half wizards,"I say and pause.

Go on,'Emma says encouragingly.

Well you know what happened,"I say knowingly. In his coven there wasn't a single person without a magical gift. In total there was only 4 of us. But even in that four, I was most friendly with Edmund and he treated me like the brother he never had," I pause again and Emma looks at me expectantly.

Quit pausing like that,"she says, playfully whacking my shoulder. I catch her hand and bring them to my lips. She smiles.

There was this one thing that Edmund did that scared me shitless,"I say. He would kill of anyone who tried to join another coven. He didn't mind if we had a mate but he never hesitated when someone tried to leave,"

Then how did he react about you leaving?"Emma asks.

He didn't. I told him I was going to help you guys out when Emment and Rose came for me. I never thought I would me my mate and join a coven,"I say. But he'd propably forgive me and let me go. I mean I was the closest to him and we were like brothers,"

He kinda scares me,"Emma admits.

He would love to meet you,"I say sincerely. To know that I've found a mate just like us and with such an extraordinary gift, He would be delighted,"

I don't know. This guy sounds a bit pcyho,"Emma says half-heartedly.

I know that,"I tell Emma. She smiles and I take a whiff of her scent. She smells too good for her own good.

I kiss her neck and Emma responds readily. It's been a week since we've been at it, What with Maya and all.

I lift Emma, wedding style and zoom to our room and we're on bed when we hear Maya cry loudly in the nursery.

Another time, loverboy,"Emma says cheekily as she flits out of the room to Maya's aid. I smile and then get up to help Emma.

Hey, Nobody said having a baby was easy.


	23. Chapter 23: Precautions and Favours

**So i think maybe I should write a Zayn Malik Love story or a One Direction love story. Any ideas my wonderfully talented readers?... Anyways back to this story so the time for something bad to happen has come? Oh and follow me on Twitter please? I'll follow back! **FabuLouis_Zee**... Thanks!**

**Chapter 23:** Precautions and Favours**(Jordan)**

After telling Emma about Edmund, I feel like I need to explain myself to him. I want to see him but I'm not sure how his reaction would be at all. And I don't want to put myself in jeopardy, not when I have Maya and Emma now. But all the same I have the nagging need to meet him

I think I should visit my old coven," I say to Emma.

Why them of all people?"she asks incredulously. They could you know, go mad that you joined another coven.

I know but I have the need to clear things with them,"I say.

Well okay but I'm coming with you,"She say with a wink.

No. I don't want you to come," I tell her, nuzzling her neck.

How do I know you're not running off to have an affair behind my back,"she jokes, laughing. I'm coming or you're not going,"

Whoa, Controlling much," I say laughing.

I care for you. If anything happens, I will never know,"She tells me.

Okay then. Come along with me," I agree.

When are we going?" she asks.

A week from now okay?"I ask.

Sure. Anything to your convenience,"she answers. I stare at her, concentrating hard as she continues reading her book. God she's such a turn on.

What?"she asks, looking up at me.

Nothing," I answer.

She stands up. Can't be nothing when you're staring at me like that,"she says coyly.

I smile and kiss her lips.

Why are you such a turn on, Emma?"I ask.

She smiles and continues kissing me. Then my lips trail to her neck and...

**(Emma)**

I think precautions should at the very least be taken,"I tell Jordan.

What do you mean?"He asks puzzled.

Well, If anything were to happen to us, Don't you think we should at least make sure that Maya has someone to really take care of her?"I tell him.

Don't say it like that,"He tells me softly. I feel like you shouldn't be coming with me,"

I'm going to come and nothing you say is going to make me stay,"I say stubbornly.

I think you should ask Emment and Rose,"Jordan says with a sigh a while later.

I agree with you completely,"I say. I would have asked them myself even if you didn't tell me that,"

Sure you would,"I say.

Rose, Emment, Can we talk to you for a second?" I ask. Rose who's engrossed with Maya put's her onto Alice's arms smiles drags Emment away from the TV and nods at me.

Good Game, Emment?"Jordan asks nervously.

Very,"Emment answers shortly. So what you wanted to talk to us about?"

Oh yes, well,I just want to tell you that we're leaving tommorow to visit Jordan's coven and certain precautions are being taken. If anything happens to us, I want you guys to be Maya's guardians," I say and Rose gasps.

No way,"Emment says beaming. I wanted to ask Rose because she did so want a child so badly and she was really attached to Maya.

Do you think something's going to happen to you?"Rose asks frowning. We could come with you...,"

No!"Jordan and I say at the same time. They look taken aback and then smile politely.

Well, er, so what's the answer?"Jordan asks.

Of course the answer's yes,"Rose says happily.

So it's settled then,"Jordan says and he and Emment march out to the hall.

Can I know why u chose me and Emment to be Maya's guardians?"Rose asks.

Well, you're one my bestest friends and you're so good with Maya, Rose,"I tell her sincerely.

Not because you pity me for being childless?"Rose asks.

Well, I'm not going to lie about that and yes I do feel sorry for you but at the same time I want the best mother possible and it's you,"I say.

Thanks Emma,"Rose smiles.

You're welcome Rose,"I hug her. As she hugs me back, I know I've chosen the right person.

**(Jordan)**

I take Emma's Range Rover and drive over to La Push. I don't know whether I'm allowed to come here but I have to see Jacob and by today. With Bella's instructions, I drive over to his modest house and park their and wait for a few minutes, thinking of what to say to Jacob.

The door slams open suddenly and a very hopeful-looking Jacob bounds out untill he sees me. He glares at me harshly and walks away. I get out of the car and run to him.

Jacob! I need to talk to you,"I shout.

He turns around and gives me an even more hateful glare.

What?"He spat out.

I need to talk to you about Emma and Maya,"I tell him.

What, Here to tell me to keep my hands away from Emma. Listen you, She can have anyone she wants...,"He says but I cut him off.

Yeah and that anyone is me,"I say harshly.

He looks at me, stung for a moment and then recovers by putting on that stupid smirk on his first.

Look, I'm sorry. I'm not here to fight but to ask you for a favour,"I tell him.

What favour?"Jacob asks critically.

I'm going to see my old coven and I may or may not come back from visiting them,"I say but Jacob cuts in.

So? What has this to do with me?"Jacob asks scornfully.

Loads of it. If I don't come back, I want you to...,"I trail off as I struggle to say the words I've been wanting to tell him. I breathe in and look at Jacob's unsuspecting face.

I want you to love Emma. Like I was never in your lives," I say feeling as if a part of me dies when I utter those words.

Jacob stares at me, astonished.

**(Third Persons View)**

Jordan?"Emma calls from the living room.

Huh? Yeah"He answers her tensed up.

What's wrong?"Emma asks. Why do you look so tensed up?"

Do I?"He answers queasily.

Yeah, You do. So tell me what's wrong?" She says, persistent.

I'm fine. Honestly,"Jordan lies.

Emma continues interrogating him like that until she finally leaves him alone.

Jordan looks around and thinks hard. Jacob had promised him whatever he had begged him to promise to him. He feels like something bad is really going to happen but he know's he's being silly and wants to go ahead with tommorow's plans. Somewhat he feels good that he's gone to Jacob, almost assured. Every minute spent with Emma from now on was more precious than all the world's riches.

Emma?"He starts, moving to hug her.

But this time Emma silences him with a kiss so urgent. Almsot like they both know what's going to happen.

_To be Continued_

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please comment, favourite, and follow thanks so much guys!**


	24. Chapter 24:Losing What's Most Important

Chapter 24:Losing What's Most Important(Emma)

I feel very nervous. I don't know why I'm agreeing to this. Its giving me a bad feeling but I ignore it. We're about to leave and I watch Jordan kiss Maya and cuddle her. Saying goodbye. Last night, I could feel like Jordan was hiding something from me. It felt so visible even when we made love it felt like there was something wrong.

Emma?"Jordan says wrapping his arms around me. Are you ready?"

I sigh deeply. No I'm not,"I say. Can we just forget this and stay here?"

Come on. Its just for a while,"Jordan says suddenly expressionless.

I sigh again this time frustrated.

Fine,"I snap. Jordan smiles gently at me.

I'm sorry,"I apologise. I didn't mean to snap,"

He nods and kisses my forehead.

Emma, I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you. So much. More than I love my life. And I love Maya too. And no matter what happens today I'm not leaving,"He says smiling.

I love you too. So much. Much more than you could ever love me,"I say.

No, I love you more,"He says. I smile and peck his lips.

Ready?"I ask him, his wand ready.

He nods. One, Two, Three,"He says and we're swallowed by that horrible nothingness. We reappear in a forest. There's a huge mansion and it looks very empty of life, very unfriendly, very scary and very intimidating. That a lot of _Very's_. It looks very much like Sirius parent's place. Some place full of

Are you sure this is the place?"I ask, frowning.

Jordan nods. He takes my hand and we ring the doorbell together. Then wait patiently. The gates to he door open and we run in very swiftly. And theres a man there. He's just like us. A hybrid.

Edmund,"Jordan says with a sense of fondness.

Jordan,"he says just as welcoming. And who's this?"

Jordan smiles reassuringly at me. My wife, Emma,"he says proudly. She's just like us,"

Edmund smiles at me. I smile nervously back. It feels like the time when the Volturi came to Forks.

What's your gift, Emma?"He asks unashamedly.

I'm something like a metamorphagus,"I say taking Jordan's form. Edmund smiles.

And are you a pure-born?"he asks again.

He's just like those stupid pure-bloods,"I think furiously inside but I don't show it. I smile instead.

I'm a pure-blood. My name's Emma Hayden Potter,"I say politely.

A Potter, ah, very old wizarding family,"Edmund says. Well come in then,"

The inside is just as bad as outside. So cold, so...so... ughh.. words can describe this place.

We met four others. Alistair, Javier and Edith. All were purebloods except for Alistair. He was the only non-magical person around. I smiled at Edith but she shot me a cold smirk. And among all of them only Edmund was gifted with being able to defy gravity. He could pass messages to the people only he wanted, almost like the pack communication.

So what happened to you Jordan this one past year,"Edmund says pleasantly.

I, er, helped the Cullens and thats when I met Emma,"Jordan says. I married her and we are now guardians of our godchild. She's of wizarding blood and she's only a few months old,"

Wonderful. But I'm afraid our coven does not take in children so I'm afriad the child must be abandoned,"he says still pleasant.

I could hardly believe my ears.

I beg your pardon,"I say, my fury rising and stand up.

Jordan gives me a restricting look and I sit down again.

Edmund, I have joined another coven and I do not intend in abandoning my daughter,"Jordan says firmly.

What makes you think you can leave,"Edmund says acidly suddenly.

You're like my brother,"Jordan whispers dangerously.

Not anymore,"Edmund says just as dangerously. You were dead to me the minute you uttered those words,"

Things move so fast suddenly. Suddenly I'm thrown to a wall and my body hits it with a sickening slam. Jessica and Alistair have pined me to the wall and and Javier is smiling back evilly, standing infront of me with his wand on hand. Jordan's right were he was, next to Edmund, his expression cold with fear.

Do you want her to _die_," Edmund whispers. Jordan doesn't move, he's frozen.

Let her go,"He says finally.

Then stay in this coven,"Edmund snarls.

No,"Jordan says firmly.

Edmund laughes.

Your bravery is outstanding,"he screams. Unfortunately if only you're wit matched it,"Edmund continues. Now,"He yells suddenly.

No!"Jordan yells.

I sstun both Edith and Alistairs feet but it misses and I duck as Javier sends a green flash towards me. _Expelliarmus_,"I yell pointing my wand at Javier and I catch it as his wand flies out of his hand and into mine. I throw it up in the air.

_Reducto_,"I yell and the wand is reduced to ashes.

_Petrificus Totalus_,"Jordan says pointing at Edith but she avoids it. I stun Alistair and he lays at the floor, motionless.

Stop,"Edmund yells. Edith is standing right next to Jordan with her wand out and pointing at his forehead.

Put you wand down _Bitch_,"she sneer.

I use _Leggimens_ to read her mind.

She's going to kill him,"I think. As soon as I put my wand down, she's going to kill Jordan,"

I bend down slowly. There's one thing to do. The spell I've never used in all my life. The most deadliest of _Unforgiveble_ curses. Just as I put my wand on the floor but I don't leave it there. Instead I hold on to it. I look up at Jordan and he smiles back at me.

Leave it there," Edith screams. Edmund shots me a smug smile. I take my hand away for a microsecond. Edith snorts. I look up and she opening her mouth. I snatch my wand from the floor.

_Avada Kedavra,_"I yell, pointing directly at Edith. The green light hits her in her chest and she lets go of Jordan and falls on the ground motionless.

My eyes stay on her and in all that commotion another green flash lights up the dark room once again.

Jordan! Get down,"I scream frantically but its too late. Edmund's aim hits Jordan squarely at directly at his chest. For a moment everything is in slow motion. Jordan seems to be falling and falling but the ground never comes. When he finally does, it feels like an eternity has passed.

_Avada Kedavra_,"Edmund shouts. It misses me and hits a vase nearby.

_Petrificus Totalus_,"I barely say. His body's binded together and he tumbles over. I rush over to Jordan, feeling nauseous.

Jordan?"I whisper, falling to the ground nest to him. Jordan, speak to me please," I beg desperately, touching his hair gently. His molten honey-gold eyes are wide open, his expression, shocked but at the same time peaceful.

Jordan please. Wake up, I can't live without you,"I continue whispering. I'm breaking. My world has just fallen apart, my guards down, and I'm clueless. He cannot die. He promised me for god's sake that he would never leave me.

Wake up,"I say louder, pulling at his collar and shaking him. You can't leave. You promised me you would never go anyway without me," I start screaming. I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

Jordan, I'll do anything. Please don't leave me and Maya. I can't do this alone without you,"I continue screaming. I can hear footsteps but I don't care. They can go ahead and kill me for all I care. Jordan was gone and I wanted to be with him.

Emma,"I hear someone say, gently placing their hand on my shoulder. They're pulling me away from Jordan.

Let me go," I scream as they try to pull me away from Jordan. I hold on to Jordan.

Emma, Let go,"the voice says very gently. He's gone,"

I turn and look and its Carlisle. Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emment are behind me, their faces, masks of pure disbelief and horror.

He's not dead,"I scream. He's alive, Wake him up,"I struggle against their grip.

Let me go,"I scream but Edward refuses to let go. I continue struggling. For a moment, their grip is loosened and I break free. I cling on to Jordan this time.

Please wake up,"I say over and over again but he never wakes up. I feel like I've lost at a game. Like I've lost a part of my life. Like I just ripped a part of me and made it into a horcrux.

I love you," I whisper finally to him.


End file.
